Erasing Reality
by Decisively Indecisive
Summary: Everyone around them wants to make it as if they had never really been in each other's lives. But when people really truly love each other, can anyone really erase that love for good? Liason.
1. Chapter 1

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

The drugs have begun to coarse through her veins, her mind numbing to the clutter that had just been her reality, thoughts ceasing to form as the drugs settle in. They roll her over to the glass doors that look upon the garden, allowing her to remain there as she returns to the familiar state of unawareness. Still, as the drugs do what they were meant to do, she can see his face clear as day in her mind. They say she dreamt him up, that she had created him from her desire to break free of Lucky Spencer, but she couldn't see how she could create such perfection. Such vivid, beautiful, perfection.

The deep blue of his eyes, how captivating they are to her, drowning her in the beautiful abyss that lay behind those orbs. His crooked smirk that played at his lips whenever she was able to amuse him. The addictive feeling of his lips upon hers when he's slow and sensual, gentle yet firm, requesting yet demanding. There's no way that she could have dreamt all of it, could she? How can someone like her even possibly create such a beautiful creature, an epitome of true love. How could he not be real?

Like clockwork, as the sun set behind the horizon, the nurse wheels her back to her room to call it a night. The orderlies carry her onto the bed where she's given another dosage of sedatives to keep her well into the night. They ask the same questions, gauging where her mental state rests before they turn out the lights and leave her to her deep drug induced slumber. Its in the deep recess of her mind that she truly remembers the man she had loved so profusely. The man they are adamant doesn't exist. The man who, whether real or not, has taken claim to her ever beating heart.

 _"Here, let me help you with that." a voice catches her off-guard, causing her to nearly drop all that rested in her arms. "Whoa, its okay, I got you."_

 _"Sorry, I didn't see you there." she voices with gratitude as the man takes half her load from her hands. "Thanks for the help."_

 _"No problem." he says as he opens the door to the diner for her. "I don't mind, really."_

 _"You can just set those down there." she instructs him as she sets her stuff down on the table. "I have so much to do to get this place ready for tonight."_

 _"Special night?"_

 _"You can say that." she smiles softly. "Its my eighteenth birthday."_

 _"And you're planning it yourself?"_

 _"Trust me, if I leave it to my friends, it'll be beyond excessive." she shakes her head. "No, its better this way."_

 _"Sometimes excessive can be fun."_

 _"You don't know my friends." she laughs softly. "Anyway, you can get going, I'd hate to keep you."_

 _"I can stay and help, if you want." he counters with a slight smile. "I don't mind being kept."_

 _"Something tells me you don't say that all too often." she comments as she moves to stand in front of him. "I'm practically a stranger."_

 _"Jason Morgan." he voices before holding out his hand to her._

 _"I know who you are." she laughs softly before taking his hand in hers. "Elizabeth Webber."_

 _"I know." he counters, chuckling at the surprise in her eyes. "You're friends with my sister."_

 _"Ah, of course." she shakes her head before letting go of his hand. "Emily."_

 _"See. Not strangers."_

 _"Okay, then, Jason." she rolls her eyes playfully before meeting his gaze. "I'd love the help."_

Morning brought with it another dosage of drugs before she's rolled into group therapy. She doesn't say a word, as per usual, throughout the entire hour before she's rolled into the dining hall for breakfast. Like every morning since her family brought her here, she has stared at all their faces, wondering just how many of them actually belong there. Was this a rehabilitation center or was it a lock-up for disobedient children? The same bland breakfast is placed down in front of her as she endures yet another day confined to that wheelchair. All the while, she wonders to herself if this will always be her life? Will she always be stuck in that chair? Will she always be drugged out of her mind? Will they erase any trace of the beautiful blue eyed man from her memories? Most importantly, was he even real to begin with?

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Her steps are light as she walks through the hospital, intent on seeing her brother for the first time since the accident that claimed the life of someone she cared so deeply for. Mother has been in charge of his care, making sure he got all the help he needed, regardless of their differences before the accident. Its been hard on the family, seeing him suffer through yet another accident, but they all hope for the best. She, on the other hand, has kept her distance, but finds the desire to see him too much for her to bear in that moment. Stopping just outside his window, she stares in at her brother, her heart tightening at the sight that greeted her.

"Emily." a familiar voice calls out to her, gaining her attention immediately.

"Ned." Emily replies, a soft smile upon her lips. "I thought you were at ELQ."

"I was, but I stop in to check on him every so often." Ned admits before wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Its good to see you here. I wasn't sure you'd be able to handle it."

"I didn't think so either, but he is my brother." Emily sighs, turning to look at Jason. "Regardless of what happened, that will always matter more."

"Good, that's good." Ned lets out a breath of relief. "With all that he's been through, he needs all the support he can get."

"I just wish I knew what them being together that night meant." Emily voices her thoughts. "Why were they together on that bridge? Why did she have to die?"

"Not everything happens for a reason." Ned replies, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes stuff just happen."

"Mother says he woke for a moment." Emily changes the topic, needing to let go of the past and all it claimed from her. "She mentioned certain problems, but wouldn't elaborate."

"I think that's something for Monica to inform you..."

"Ned." Emily says seriously, meeting his eyes. "Please."

"His memory is a little out of sorts." Ned concedes at the look in her eyes. "His memory ends after his breakup with Robin."

"The accident...Elizabeth..."

"He remembers neither." Ned sighs, watching as tears well up in her eyes. "And the doctors believe its too risky to rehash that now. If the memories do return, it has to happen naturally, without outside influence."

"Has Sonny been in to see him?"

"Sonny and Carly both stopped by with Michael." Ned confirms. "They didn't stay too long."

"Do they know he woke up?"

"Sonny was in the room when Jason opened his eyes." Ned explains. "Did Monica not tell you any of this?"

"No...we don't talk much about Jason." Emily sadly admits. "I think I'll sit with him for a while."

"That's good. I'm sure he'll like that." Ned says as he opens the door for her. "Maybe he'll even wake up for you."

Walking into the room, allowing Ned to close the door behind her, Emily makes her steps light as she moves to sit by his bedside. It hurt her to see him like this, his memories a mess like before, only this time he still has some memories and that's a miracle to be thankful for. More than anything she wanted the answers to her questions, she wants him to give her a reason why she lost her best friend, but it was clear she wouldn't be getting that from him. As much as it hurt to lose Elizabeth without cause, she refuses to be the reason she loses Jason, as well. She is to leave back to school in a couple days and hopefully the time away will help her heal from what she's lost. And, if fate will have it, maybe she'll learn to forgive her brother for what he cost her. Sliding her hand into his, she whispers a heartfelt goodbye before she kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Leaving the hospital against doctors' orders, Jason drops his keys down onto the desk by the door, confusion being his every waking second since he woke from the coma he was undeniably in. Seeing Sonny's face when his eyes opened was the only familiar thing about waking up. The reality that Sonny had set before him was unlike the one he remembers from before the accident, but he didn't question him on it. Clearly there was a gap in his memory, the days not adding up at all, but he also couldn't grasp the reality that has become his own.

Take this penthouse for starters, why would he move into a place like this, especially willingly. His apartment over Jake's was more than what he needed and this penthouse just didn't seem like a place he'd choose. So, why in the world is he living there now? The pool table in the corner made it a little easier to grasp that he'd live there, his things in the closet as well as his memory box on the top shelf, it all seems like things he would do, but yet it still doesn't feel like home to him. None of it feels like home to him.

"Good, you're here." Sonny voiced at the door. "I went to pick you up from the hospital and they said you checked out already."

"Sorry." Jason says plainly, tearing his gaze from the room to meet Sonny's. "I had to get out."

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that." Sonny says as he closes the door. "Tell you the truth, Courtney was the one that was worried."

"Courtney?"

"Your girlfriend." Sonny reminds him. "We talked about this the other day."

"Right...the girlfriend." Jason shakes his head, yet another part of his new reality that didn't sit well with him. "The blonde?"

"Yes, the blonde." Sonny smiles slightly. "She also happens to be my sister."

"Your sister?" Jason looks at him confusedly. "And I chose to date her?"

"It was a whole back and forth with us, but we're okay now." Sonny assures him. "Look, I know you've got a lot to take in, so, I'll leave you to it. Meeting first thing on Monday, okay?"

"Sure." Jason shakes his head. "Okay."

"Good." Sonny smiles that dimpled smile. "I'm really glad you're back, man."

"Yeah, me too."

Once the door shuts behind Sonny, he returns his focus to the penthouse, making his way from room to room, trying to regain some sense of familiarity, but gaining none. Deciding a hot shower was overdue, he strips down to his birthday suit and walks into the shower, the hot water pouring down his back as he tries to remember the life he has no recollection of. The only thing that truly makes sense is his job. He works for Sonny, they are partners and best friends. He's married to Carly and adopted Michael as his own. Right, that all makes sense. Him dating Courtney, living in the penthouse, and talks of marriage makes no sense at all to him. The last person he remembers loving that much is Robin and they've clearly been over for a long time. Could he really have fallen for someone like Courtney Matthews?

Finding no answers in his confusion, Jason gets dressed and heads down to the one place that always makes sense to him, the warehouse. Walking inside, he feels the familiar sense of comfort, relaxing further as he walks through the warehouse. This part of his life is still as he remembers it and he's thankful for that. Just as he enters his office, a strangely familiar scent of vanilla washes over him, causing him to stop cold in his tracks. That smell. How does he know that smell? Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath in, an onslaught of emotions washing over him. How does he know that smell? What does it mean?

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Laying in bed, she stares up at the ceiling, thankful for the moment of clarity from the drugs that she's been granted. The doctor wants to speak to her out of her haze, hoping that the constant sessions has helped her to gain the realization that the man she knows as Jason Morgan was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. Laying there now, staring up at the blank ceiling, a memory fills her mind, a smile spreading across her lips as it plays vividly through her mind. For someone that doesn't truly exist, she sure remembers so much of their life together, more than should be possible if he was nothing more than her imagination.

 _"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asks him as they lay tangled up together. "Using this safe house as our private getaway...away from the world."_

 _"For short moments throughout my day, I get to escape it all with you, relishing in a love that I never once thought was possible." Jason kisses her softly before brushing strands of her hair from her face. "Am I okay with this? You have no idea just how much."_

 _"Even if we can never tell anyone about us?"_

 _"For now, Elizabeth, only for now." Jason promises. "One day, once I know for sure you'll be safe...we'll tell the whole world. Not a single soul will be oblivious to my love for you."_

 _"I can't wait for that day to be."_

 _"Me, too." he says wholeheartedly before claiming her lips passionately. "I love you, Elizabeth Webber."_

 _"As I love you, Jason Morgan." she voices as their foreheads touch. "Forever. Always. For all of eternity."_

 _"For all of eternity."_

Lifting one hand to gently touch her lips with the tips of her fingers, Elizabeth closes her eyes as she remembers the feeling of his lips on hers. If she closes her eyes just right, placing her fingers in just the right place upon her lips, she can almost imagine him there with her. Her heart ached for him, her body crying out for him, so much so that she can't fathom how he's not real. Everything about him seems so vibrantly real that she aches for his very touch. Just as the memory began to fade back into the darkness of her mind, the door to her room opens up to produce her sister in its wake.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I truly hate seeing you like this." Sarah says with such sadness as she moves to sit beside her. "I wish you would let go of this fantasy you've created for yourself. No fantasy is worth wasting away in this place."

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth questions, not even bothering to turn her gaze to look at her.

"For you, of course. You're my sister."

"Are you?" Elizabeth counters, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Could have fooled me."

"I know you can't see it, but this place is what's best for you, Elizabeth, it truly is." Sarah assures her, taking her hand in hers. "Your mind isn't right, you need the help. If you'd just give into the treatment, allow them to help you, you'd be out of here in no time."

"And what if he's real?" Elizabeth finally turns her gaze to meet her sister's. "What if he's not just a figment of my imagination, Sarah? What then?"

"He's not real!" Sarah snaps, shooting up from her position. "No one in Port Charles has ever heard of this dream man of yours! Do you get that? I searched the entire town and no one...NO ONE, has ever heard of Jason Morgan."

"Y-You searched for him?"

"Of course I searched for him!" Sarah states before letting out a deep sigh and sitting back down beside her. "He's not real, Elizabeth, and the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

"He's not real?" she whispers, staring deep into her sister's eyes. "He's not real?"

"He's not real."

"Elizabeth, Dr. Wells is ready for you now." the nurse says as she wheels in the wheelchair, the orderlies right behind her.

"I'll come back." Sarah promises Elizabeth, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Take care of yourself and, for all that's good in this world, Elizabeth, let go of this fantasy."

Her sister's words echoed through her mind as she sat through yet another session with the doctor. He's not real. Could they be right? Could he really not exist? If that were true, however, what would that mean for her? What would that make her? Is she really that crazy that she would make up an imaginary man to escape the love she had with Lucky? That would explain a lot of things. Why they were never together around other people. Why he seemed so beyond perfect that he became her every desire. Maybe their right. Maybe he really didn't exist. Maybe its all in her head.

"He just feels so real." Elizabeth whispers, tears welling up in her eyes. "He seems so...real."

"The drugs are doing a wonderful job in helping you to distinguish the difference between fiction and reality." Dr. Wells says as he closes his notepad. "Maybe with a little electroshock therapy, you'll finally see the truth."

"He has to be real." Elizabeth mutters as the doctor orders the orderlies to prep her for therapy. "He has to be real."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Dr. Wells stands by as his patient is prepped for therapy, both saddened and intrigued by the position he has been placed, wondering if electroshock therapy really did have benefits that outweighed the cost. Her parents have deemed this method necessary and demanded it from the medical board to allow this to go through. He fought it on some level, feeling it to be a tad excessive, but her parents couldn't care less as long as it produced the results they wanted. He can only hope that by the end of this session, Elizabeth will no longer believe in her fantasy and return to the reality set in front of her before it was too late. There's really no telling just how far her parents are willing to go to get that man out of their daughter's mind.

"Dr. Wells, Mr. and Mrs. Webber are here to see you." the nurse voices, trying her best not to look at Elizabeth, hating that her treatment has brought her here.

"Of course they are." Dr. Wells sighs, taking one last look at Elizabeth before walking out of the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Webber. To what do I owe this visit?"

"We just came here to make sure you don't botch our daughter's treatment." Carol voices in that elite tone she utilizes so well. "Wouldn't want you taking our precious daughter and turning her into a vegetable, now would we, doc?"

"Now just wait a minute there..."

"What my wife is so eloquently trying to say, Dr. Wells, is that we are here to oversee her treatment." Jeff says as he rests a gentle hand over his wife's to calm her down. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, would it?"

"No, of course not." Dr. Wells says as professionally as he can manage. "You're welcome to oversee as you see fit."

"See, sweetheart, I told you it wouldn't be a problem." Jeff says to his wife as he links his arm with hers. "Come now, lets get situated. I'm sure the procedure will be starting soon."

"I'd work this treatment as if your career depended on it because, I assure you, it does." Carol says simply, staring intently at the doctor. "Screw this up and the only treatments you'll be giving are to the homeless on the street."

"Steady hands, Dr. Wells." Jeff smirks before escorting his wife to the observation room.

As they walked off to get situated, Dr. Wells couldn't begin to understand the two people that had just threatened his career over a daughter that they didn't seem to actually care all that much about. What kind of parents would willingly subject their child to electroshock therapy? Yet, even with their drastic measures, they still find in themselves to make sure that the procedure is done with the least amount of consequences. He's convinced now that they are the most backwards set of parents he has ever had to deal with.

With that aside, Dr. Wells preps himself for the procedure at hand, hoping now more than ever that the procedure is a success and the girl can return to her life as normally as possible. Because, and this is the part he fears the most, he doesn't know what they'd try next. They've gone as far as electroshock therapy. There's really no telling just how far they are willing to go to get what they want. The procedure, for the most part, went relatively smoothly with the aid of Dr. Carlos, who has administered electroshock therapy quite a few times in the past. They'll allow her to rest through the night and, in the morning, they'll reassess her mental state.

"Its done, mother, its only a matter of time now." Jeff says over the phone to Audrey Hardy. "The procedure wasn't as bad as we thought it'd be. She's resting now."

"I swear, Jeff, if that girl is broken beyond repair, it'll be your head I'm after." Audrey said sternly.

"Need I remind you, mother, that this was your choice." Jeff counters coldly. "We were more than happy to watch her throw her life away for that thug. Hell, her death would have been a real career booster for us."

"Don't you dare get snippy with me!"

"No, mother, don't you dare take the high road with me." Jeff states sternly. "I'm doing as you wish. Whatever happens to my daughter because of it is on your head alone."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Hell, if it weren't for that inheritance, I'd be in Africa at the moment." Jeff reminds her. "Then again, I'm pretty well off on my own, come to think of it. I could just as easily take my daughter out of this place and return her to the world she loved so dearly. Lord knows it'd make my life a hell of a lot easier."

"Don't you dare!" Audrey snaps. "Jeff Webber, I swear..."

"Relax, mother, I'm actually quite intrigued as to the outcome of this little experiment of yours." Jeff says calmly. "Just don't forget who's doing who the favor here."

"Audrey getting second thoughts?" Carol asks him when he ends the call with his mother. "Told you the old bat didn't actually have it in her."

"Buyer's remorse." Jeff shrugs as they stand by their daughter's bedside. "As long as she gets the results she wants, she'll live."

"How much damage do you think the treatment really had on her?" Carol questions as Jeff kneels beside their daughter's bedside, gently brushing back the hair from her face.

"If I know anything about our daughter, Carol, its that she's a fighter." Jeff says before letting out a deep sigh. "She'll make it past this just as she has everything else life has thrown her way."

"I hope so." Carol says. "She deserves so much more than us."

"That is true." Jeff agrees, placing a soft kiss upon Elizabeth's forehead before rising to his feet. "Come now, we've done what we came to do, lets take our leave while we still have the gall to do so."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Walking through the cemetery with Sonny's sister, he keeps his steps light, a chill spreading through his body as they walk past burial plots in direction of Courntey's mother's grave. Remaining a couple steps behind her, he watches her intently, trying to see something in her that could possibly convince him that she was someone he could fall for. She carries with her a sense of Robin, innocent looking, but the fire of Carly burns within her. The kind of mischievous spirit that he had sworn he was done with.

"Thank you for coming with me." Courtney voices, dropping her pace to saddle up beside him. "I know you didn't really want to."

"Sure." Jason voices, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'll give you time alone."

"No, you don't have to." she voices, but it was too late, he was already walking off down the path to the other side of the cemetery. "Okay then."

His direction was aimless, just walking around to kill time while he waited for her to finish, until his feet stopped in front of a tombstone that read the name of a person he hadn't ever met before. Elizabeth Webber. Beloved daughter, sister, friend. The name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Regardless of that fact, his feet refused to move from that spot, his eyes fixed on the name etched in stone. Elizabeth Webber. She had just turned nineteen years old.

"Hey." Courtney voices, her gaze falling on the tombstone he had found his way to. "Um, did...did you know Elizabeth?"

"No." Jason admits, licking his lips slightly before turning to look at her. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah, I'm ready." Courtney shakes her head, falling into step with him as he starts to walk off. "So, how did you end up in front of her grave then?"

"Don't know." Jason replies plainly. "Just did."

"Oh, okay." Courtney smiles slightly, exiting the cemetery with him. "How about some lunch, huh?"

"Can't. Work." Jason says before turning to her. "Johnny'll take you where you need to go."

"Jason..." Courtney tries to break through to him, but thinks better of it and just shakes her head. "Will I see you for dinner?"

"At Sonny's." Jason confirms. "I'll be a little late."

"That's okay. I'm sure Sonny won't mind."

"Okay."

"Hey, you ever gonna give me a ride on that back of that thing?" Courtney questions when he straddles his bike. "I've always wanted to ride on the back of a bike."

"No." Jason blurts out before sighing. "Sorry."

Revving the bike to life, Jason takes off down the streets, speeding away from that place and the emotions that had bubbled up within him. Elizabeth Webber. For someone he doesn't even know, she has elicited more emotions from him than the blonde that claims to be his girlfriend. Riding down the streets, he speeds his way up the winding road, faster and faster, until the sound of laughter brings him to a screeching halt just half way up the mountain side. What the hell was that, he wonders, as he looks around in search of where the laughter had come from. Only to find that he was all alone on the winding road.

Starting up his bike, he drives faster and faster up the winding road and back down again. He rode for what seemed like hours before he finally made his way to the warehouse to get back to work. He had been elbow deep in files when one of the lieutenants came knocking at the door. Johnny O'Brien, one of the few men that he had come to trust in this business, from the look on Johnny's face, it was clear that he looked worse for wear. Gesturing for the man to have a seat, Jason poured two glasses of whiskey before handing one off to him.

"How you holding up, man?" Johnny asks him after he downs the glass of whiskey.

"Don't know." Jason admits, downing his glass before refilling it. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Yeah, I can see that." Johnny sets the empty glass down. "You look like shit, man."

"I know."

"So, Courtney, huh?" Johnny grabs the whiskey bottle to refill his glass. "Didn't see that coming."

"Meaning?"

"I mean, Fran and I knew you were seeing someone on the low, but we never would have thought it was blondie." Johnny explains, downing his second glass of whiskey. "Hell, Fran was convinced it was the brunette from the diner."

"What brunette?"

"God, what was her name again..." Johnny rummages through his mind to come up with the name, not having heard it in quite sometime. "I know it started with an E..."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, that's it." Johnny confirms. "Hell, she was with you when you got into that accident."

"What?!"

"Whoa, you okay, man?" Johnny looks at him confusedly as the look on Jason's face goes dangerously close to his killing face.

"I was with Elizabeth on my last ride?"

"Yeah. Something no one could understand, of course." Johnny shakes his head. "So sad that she didn't make it."

"What's going on here?" Francis voices from the doorway when he notices the look on Jason's face.

"I was just telling Jason how you thought he was shacking up with that Elizabeth girl." Johnny explains. "Boy were you wrong. He was actually hooking up with the boss's sister."

"Out." Francis states irritably, cursing himself for trusting the guy to keep his trap shut.

"What?" Johnny looks at him in confusion. "What did I say?"

"Get. Out." Francis states, slamming the door shut behind Johnny when he walks out of the office.

"What was she to me?" Jason questions Francis as he rises to his feet to meet the man's gaze.

"No one really knows." Francis assures him. "The first anyone heard of you two knowing each other was the night of the crash."

"Tell me what you know."

"Can't." Francis sighs. "We're under strict orders not to tell you anything about the crash. That includes Miss Webber."

"Sonny." Jason states through gritted teeth before stepping right into Francis's personal space, staring straight into his eyes. "Tell me what you know. Now."

"Jason..."

"We are friends, are we not?" Jason questions in frustration. "Or did that disappear along with my memories?"

"No." Francis sighs. "We're friends."

"Then tell me what I need to know." Jason says seriously. "Please."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Dead of night, just as she was falling deeper into unconsciousness, Sarah is startled awake by the sound of her phone ringing persistently on her bedside table. Answering the call, her heart dropped to her feet, realizing just how far her parents had taken their vendetta at the insistence of her dear grandmother Audrey. Swiping at the tears that formed, she quickly gets dressed and heads straight through the night to get to the facility. It had been bad enough when news of Elizabeth's death spread through town, the funeral taking everything out of her, but her salvation came in the form of her father. When he spoke the words of Elizabeth's condition and the rules she'd have to follow in order for her to be near Elizabeth again, she had prayed Elizabeth would fall in line until she could escape it, but her already fragile state has put her sister in a less than deceiving state.

"Miss Webber." Dr. Wells greets her when she arrives the next morning. "I'm glad you could make it so quickly."

"Have my parents arrived?" Sarah asks him, not spotting them anywhere in the waiting area.

"They've asked that we inform you of your sister's condition from here on out." Dr. Wells explains. "If you'd follow me, there's quite a few things I'd like to speak to you about before you go in to see her."

"Just cut to the chase, doc." Sarah says seriously. "How is my sister?"

"Please." Dr. Wells gestures for her to follow him. "Somewhere private."

"Okay." Sarah relents, letting out a deep breath before following him to his office, bracing herself for the conversation that was sure to break her apart.

Sitting with the doctor, listening to the consequences of her parents' decisions, Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Whatever choices her parents had for doing this to Elizabeth, none of it seemed like it was even worth the effort anymore. How could they do this to her and just walk away? She knows that Elizabeth has never done as they wished. She knows how much that angered them, but for them to do this to her with no remorse...what kind of parents did that make them? What kind of sister did it make her that she would allow this to happen?

Leaving the doctor's office, she silently makes her way to her sister's room, tears frozen in her eyes as she sees what's left of her sister. Laying painfully still on the bed, tears falling from her eyes as she stares at the ceiling above her, Elizabeth's body lay limp upon the mattress. She doesn't acknowledge Sarah's presence, doesn't even seem to register that she's there at all. Taking a deep breath in, Sarah steadies her nerves before she moves to kneel by Elizabeth's head.

"Lizzie..." Sarah whispers, reaching out a hand to hold hers. "Lizzie, its me...Sarah. Please...please tell me you're still in there."

She doesn't speak. She doesn't move. She merely lays there as her tears flow down her cheeks, sending a sharp pain straight through Sarah's heart. What the hell have they done? Here ever vibrant sister reduced to nothing but tears as she lays still upon her bed. She had to find a way to fix this. She just had to. Taking a deep breath, she squeezes Elizabeth's hand, deciding that it was better late than never, she utters the words that her sister had been begging to hear since they brought her there.

"Elizabeth, you were right, okay? He's real." Sarah chokes past her tears. "Jason Morgan...he's real. I've meet him. I know him. He's real."

Silently Elizabeth turns her head, her eyes so empty, so lost, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. Sarah hopes that this would do it, that a confirmation of her beliefs would break through to Elizabeth and bring her back to the vibrant girl she knows and loves, but then the words fall from her lips and Sarah knows that they've broken her deeply and, just maybe, for good this time.

"No." Elizabeth whispers, shutting her eyes as she lets out a low breath. "He's not."

"Oh, Lizzie." she sighs, leaning in to place a kiss upon her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"Miss Webber, maybe we should give her a chance to rest." the nurse voices from the doorway. "She had a rough session this morning."

"Yeah...I can see that." Sarah sighs, slowly rising to her feet, watching as Elizabeth turns back to her previous position with her eyes closed. "I'm not going to leave you, Elizabeth. I'll be here when you wake up."

Leaving the room, she makes her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat, all the while trying to figure out just what it would take to break Elizabeth out of the state she has found herself in. Electroshock therapy is the most extreme form of therapy that she could think of. For her parents to subject Elizabeth to something so horrendous, she just didn't know what to do now. How does she fix this? How does she fix her sister?

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

His phone rings persistently in his pocket, but he doesn't pick it up, he doesn't answer. He knows who it is. He knows exactly who is calling and he just didn't have the stomach to talk to him just then. Francis didn't have much to say, but he told him enough for him to go in search of the studio that was said to have housed the brunette from the diner. Elizabeth. God. She had to have meant a lot to him. She had to have if she was on the back of his bike. She had to have a hell of a lot, but he just can't remember it at all. Trudging up the stairs that would bring him to her studio, he gets a rush of emotions the moment he steps foot before the door.

Reaching up one hand, he rests it against the door for a moment before taking a deep breath, a thought hitting him as he reaches for the keys to his bike. There was key on it that he hadn't recognized, but had chalked it up to the lapse in memory. Singling it out, he slides the key into the doorknob before turning it, letting out a deep breath as the door unlocks. Pushing it open, immediately he is overwhelmed with the smell of paint, a strangely familiar scent to him.

The moment the shut behind him, Jason felt something he hasn't felt since he woke from the coma and entered this new reality. He felt a sense of coming home. Walking further into the studio, he finds himself standing in front of a painting. He remembers this painting. As if it bubbled up from deep within him, a single phrase echoes through his mind; it belongs in a museum. Reaching up one hand, he rests it upon the painting, almost immediately struck with a flash of a memory. The accident.

Picking up the painting, he moves to sit down on the couch, a calm feeling spreading through him as he holds the painting on his lap. Closing his eyes, he forces himself to think back, to break past the haze and straight through to the memory of the accident. Now more than ever, he wishes to remember, to have his missing memories back. Taking in deep steady breathes, he searches his mind, begging himself to remember. Whatever happened that night, he owes it to Elizabeth to remember, he owes it to the memory of them to push himself to recover those missing memories.

The harder he pushed himself, however, the stronger the pain in his head grew, but he refused to give up. He refused to stop. Flickers of partial memories began to flash in his mind and he needed to remember it all. He has to find a way to remember it all. Putting the painting back in place, a sliver of a memory gave him a new destination in mind, the one place that could possibly give him back all the memories that had escaped his mind. It was a long shot, but it was the only one he had.

Straddling his bike, he takes a familiar road leading to a familiar destination, riding as fast as he could to get there. As he drives faster down the back roads of town, he hears the familiar laughter ringing through the air, only this time he's not shaken by it. The laughter brings him peace. It was her laughter. He remembers how her laughter would ring through the air the faster he drove down the streets with her on the back of his bike. How much she had loved riding with him. The bug, they had agreed to call it, a bug they shared.

Heart pounding, he finally gets to the place that they had kept secret for so long, a place no one from the outside world could ever touch. Shutting off his bike, the silence falls over him almost immediately, that familiar sense of calm overcoming him as he makes the venture into the safe house. Finding the secret key she had insisted on putting in a small hideaway on the wall, Jason carefully unlocks the door before entering their little haven, tears frozen in his eyes as he walks inside, this was their place.

So many memories rush through his mind as he walks through the house, so many memories crashing down onto him as he forces himself to remember, forcing himself to break through the fog. With each memory, Jason's tears fall, remembering all they had been to each other. The last room he enters, the one room he had been avoiding, the bedroom, one final memory hits him like a freight train. The night he had taken her out for the ride that cost Elizabeth her life. God, he was so stupid to take her out that night, he never should have done it.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

A deep numb has settled into her heart, her soul drained of the hope she had clung to from the moment she was brought to that facility, her tears the only form of expression able to be shown as she is situated in front of the same glass doors that look out on the garden. She no longer sees the beauty of the world that remained before her. No. Sitting there, her body melting into the wheelchair that they have her situated in, Elizabeth stares blankly out at the world, unable to feel any sense of comfort like she had before.

"How is she, doc?" Sarah asks Dr. Wells after their afternoon session. "Is she any better than she was this morning?"

"Unfortunately, no." Dr. Wells replies sadly. "She won't speak. I'm told she hasn't eaten anything today. If it keeps going like this, we might have to consider alternate methods of feeding."

"Does this have anything to do with the electroshock therapy?"

"I want to say no, but there's really no telling what kind of side effects was caused by the therapy." Dr. Wells explains. "We'll monitor her, for now, and if she still refuses to eat, we'll look into other methods."

"Okay." Sarah sighs before walking off to be with Elizabeth. "Hey, Lizzie, its me. Sarah. They tell me you haven't eaten all day. You must be hungry by now. Won't you try to eat something, please, for me?"

Elizabeth continues to stare blankly out the window as if she hadn't even heard her sister's plea for her to consume some form of nutrition. Sarah stares at her for a long moment, trying to get her to acknowledge her presence, but Elizabeth doesn't move an inch, doesn't even glance in her direction. As hard as it was to admit, it seems as if her sister has just given up on life altogether. She simply sits slumped back into the wheelchair, staring out at the garden with the blankest expression imaginable, forsaking the world around her. Her tears, too, seemed to have given up falling down her cheeks, merely remaining frozen in her eyes.

"Lizzie...please." Sarah pleads one last time. "Please, you have to..."

She tried to come up with the words to break her sister out of this daze she's under, but what could she really say to her? None of this is of her own doing. They did this to her. For months they have drugged and coerce her into believing that the man she loved with all her heart didn't truly exist. To tear away something so important, something that made life worth living, it was unspeakable. She knows the danger that Jason Morgan posed to her sister, but is what they've done any different? Is she any safer? No. She's not. She's so much more worse off than she ever was being in love with that man.

"Lizzie, I hope you can hear me." Sarah says, holding Elizabeth's hand in hers. "I'm going to fix this. I don't know how, I don't know what its going to take, but I swear to you...I will fix this...somehow. Just...just hang in there, okay? Don't give up. Please."

Placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, Sarah rises to her feet, straightens out her coat before taking her leave of the place. Pulling out her phone, she places a call to someone she knows could help her break through to Elizabeth, but receives no answer. With the calls going straight to voicemail, Sarah makes the only choice she could make and decides to drive the distance to get in front of her old friend. They've since fallen out with each other, but if anyone was going to help her get through to Elizabeth, it'd be her.

It took her a day and a half to get to the college, but she refuses to let anything stop her from helping Elizabeth. Not again. Searching the college, she finally tracks her down to the library, the look on her face expressing more than enough. She wasn't happy to see her, but Sarah didn't care. She had to hear her out. One way or another, she wasn't leaving that college alone.

"Emily." Sarah blurts out when she starts to walk away. "Please."

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Emily questions seriously. "I mean, really, what made you think coming here to see me was a good idea?"

"Look, I know that you hate me for not caring when you said something was up with Liz." Sarah sighs. "And for the way I acted after the funeral when you needed me..."

"What's done is done." Emily states, turning away from her. "I have to get to class."

"Elizabeth's alive!" Sarah blurts out, successfully freezing Emily in her steps. "And she's in trouble. You can hate me all you want, but she needs you, Emily. Truly."

"What did you just say?" Emily questions seriously, turning to meet Sarah's gaze. "If this is some sick joke..."

"Its not." Sarah says earnestly, her eyes portraying her truth. "Elizabeth's alive and she needs you. Please. I'll explain it all on the way, but we have to leave now. She won't last for much longer if we don't."

"Fine." Emily states, hoping against hope that this was true, that her best friend was still alive. "Lets go."

The entire drive back to the facility consisted of Sarah explaining things to Emily regardless of the hatred that shone through her eyes the moment she finished explaining. She knew what telling Emily would cost her, but she didn't care anymore. Emily could hate her for the rest of her life, lord knows she deserves it, as long as by doing so she helps save Elizabeth from the fate her parents had created for her. There was no understanding her family's reasons, hell, she didn't understand it yet she fell right into step as they had wished.

"Emily..."

"Don't." Emily states angrily. "Just...don't."

Walking into the facility, Sarah gets her past the front desk and escorts her through the building to Elizabeth's room where they've allowed her to remain since morning. The moment Emily's eyes fell on Elizabeth's motionless body, tears sprung to her eyes as she ran towards her, dropping to her knees by the bedside. Reaching out a gentle hand, she places it over Elizabeth's, her other hand moving to caress Elizabeth's face gingerly. She looked so weak. So pale. So empty.

"Liz. Its me...Em. I'm here." Emily whispers, praying that her voice could break through to her, but her hope is shattered when Elizabeth doesn't even glance in her direction. "What have those people done to you?"

"I'll give you some time..."

"How could you let them do this to her?" Emily blurts out, shooting up from her feet to glare at Sarah. "Why didn't you come get me sooner? Why, Sarah?!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I never should have gone along with what they wanted and that's my cross to bear!" Sarah snaps before taking a deep breath. "Hate me. Despise me. I don't care. I didn't bring you here for forgiveness or acceptance, Emily. I brought you here to help me save her."

"If what you're saying is true...if losing the memory of Jason is what broke her...only one person will be able to break through to her." Emily says sternly. "And I'm pretty sure you know exactly who that is."

"I can't." Sarah shakes her head. "If Gram found out...I risked a lot just by bringing you here."

"Look at her, Sarah, I mean, really look at her!" Emily snaps, gesturing to Elizabeth. "Do you think for one second that what happens to you truly matters now?"

"No. It doesn't matter." Sarah takes a deep breath. "But maybe you could go to him..."

"And leave her to your care? No." Emily states firmly. "You need to go to him. You need to explain what you've done. And you need to bring him back here. I'll take care of Elizabeth."

"Emily..." she voices when Emily kneels back down beside Elizabeth's bed.

"Go." Emily states. "Time's of the essence, remember?"

"For what its worth, I am sorry." Sarah sighs. "I'm trying to fix this."

"Tell that to Elizabeth." Emily mutters. "As if she could hear you at this point."

She didn't blame Emily for her anger and hatred, she didn't blame her for any of it. The worse her sister gets, the more she hates herself for the part that she played in all of it. This never should have happened. She knows her grandmother felt like she was protecting Elizabeth, saving her from the danger that Jason Morgan posed, but that good intention has turned into something so horrifically wrong that she can only hope to save her sister from it all. Emily's right, though. Her own fate shouldn't matter now. Its on her to fix the hell that they've brought down upon Elizabeth. If risking her grandmother's rage, not to mention Jason's, is the only way to save her sister then so be it. To hell with her own well being. Port Charles here she comes. God help her if this doesn't work because it was literally the last thing she could think of to break to Elizabeth.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Taking the back entrance into the towers, Jason makes his way up to the penthouse level, set in what he was about to do. His body hardens along with his heart the closer the elevator gets to the top level. Sonny had to have known this was coming because he has three guards at the door. Francis, Johnny, and Ritchie. The look on their faces said enough, but he didn't care. This is months in the making and Sonny will answer for the hell that he brought into his life. Eyeing each of them, Jason stands in front of Ritchie, toe to toe.

"You have a choice to make." Jason states firmly. "Make it now."

Ritchie stared at him for a long moment before hanging his head and making a silent exit by way of the elevator. Good choice. Jason then came face to face with Johnny and Francis, who simply made way for him to walk into the penthouse, swearing that they'll keep watch at the door while he meets with Sonny. Granting them a single nod, he enters the penthouse, finding Sonny standing at the ready for him. He had a bad feeling that his men would fail him when standing against Jason, not that he blamed them. Self-preservation is a high priority for these men and Jason would have gutted them without second thought.

"Dinner has long since ended." Sonny points out meaninglessly. "Courtney took a doggy bag..."

"I couldn't care less about your dinner." Jason states, staring down his long time friend, hating what they've become. "You know why I'm here."

"Guess that answers the question as far as your memory." Sonny shrugs. "How much do you remember?"

"All of it." Jason snaps. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sonny counters. "Why lie about Courtney? Why create this entire reality for you?"

"I know why you did that." Jason assures, anger burning in his eyes. "I want to know why you came after me? I want to know why you took her from me!"

"Please. That's an answer you should know by heart." Sonny replies. "You don't get to just leave this business."

"That's a bulk of shit and you know it." Jason states irritably. "You were quick to get rid of me for Robin. Running at the mouth that it was for my own good!"

"I did that because I knew you'd never really leave for her!" Sonny shouts. "You cared for Robin, sure, but I knew you'd never leave what we do for good!"

"And I would for Elizabeth."

"Exactly!" Sonny jabs at him. "I made you what you are! Everything you have is because of me!"

"No. You're wrong." Jason grumbles before shoving Sonny to the ground. "Everything **you** have is because of **me**! People fear you because of me! I keep you in this treasured lifestyle you desire so much!"

"I existed before you." Sonny states. "I'll exist long after you!"

"If that were true, you never would have come after me." Jason grabs Sonny by the front of his shirt, lifting him up before slamming him against the wall. "If that were true...you never would have taken her from me!"

"What are you going to do, huh?" Sonny challenges him, but the fear is clear in his eyes, he finally sees the true meaning of this visit and it didn't end well for him. "You going to kill me?"

"When I'm done with you, Sonny." Jason states viciously, dropping his voice to a low growl. "You'll beg for the comfort of death."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I asked you to let me have the life I never thought I could have. I asked for your blessing. Instead, you put out a hit out on me and took the one person in this world that could have saved you from this fate." Jason states, emphasizing each word as his hand wraps around Sonny's throat. "Now, Sonny, there's nothing I wouldn't dare to do. Especially to you."

"C-Carly and Michael...are asleep upstairs..." he uses his only play as the world starts to go dark.

"That's why I'm not killing you where you stand." Jason states firmly. "I have another place in mind."

Keeping the hold until Sonny's head drops, Jason lowers Sonny to the floor before calling the guys to carry Sonny's body from the building. Riding up to the point of the accident, just shy of the bridge over Black Stone Canyon, he instructs them to string up Sonny to the edge of the bridge. With each blow, he brings Sonny back to consciousness, dripping in his own blood as his eyes land on Jason's face. Sonny could see his end was nearing, with each blow getting harder and harder. Jason was a man without and he was going to make Sonny pay for all he has lost. His future, all he and Elizabeth could have had, should have had, he'll pay for it all.

"Stop." Sonny chokes out after yet another blow from Jason's fists. "I...I know things...things you don't."

"Nothing that matters to me." Jason states, lowering himself to meet Sonny's eyes, gripping his face in his hand. "Except maybe one thing."

"Name it."

"My ring." Jason states angrily. "Where is it?"

"If I tell you, you'll let me live?"

"I'll consider it." Jason says simply. "Tell me."

"Front pocket." Sonny takes in a harsh breath. "Its in my front pocket."

"Huh." Jason releases his hold on Sonny's face to search the man's front pocket and, sure enough, it was there. Gently sliding it onto his ring finger, he lets out a deep breath before rising to his feet. "Strap it to his feet and toss him. I'm done here."

"I gave you your ring!" Sonny shouts as Johnny and Francis prepare to tie the weights to Sonny's body. "You said you wouldn't kill me!"

"I said I'd consider it." Jason reminds him, glancing down at his ring before meeting Sonny's eyes. "I've considered it. Your life for the one you cost me."

"Jason, wait! Just wait! I know things about Elizab..."

In an instance, Jason was at Sonny, his hand gripping his throat to the point where no words could barely escape. "Never speak her name." Jason states, watching as Sonny struggled to breathe. "Never again."

"Sh-She's alive." Sonny voices through the pain. "I h-helped the old lady move her..."

"You'd say anything to save your pathetic life." Jason states, slamming Sonny's head back into the bridge. "This is where your life ends. Accept it."

Straddling his bike, Jason takes off down the winding road, speeding further and further down the streets of Port Charles. With Sonny gone, without Elizabeth by his side, Jason just didn't know what will become of his life now. He doesn't know what comes next, but he does know one thing, he's done with this whole existence. He may not have Elizabeth, but he will live out the life she wanted for him. The life she wanted for them both. Arriving at the towers, he enters through the front, immediately stopped in his tracks by the sound of someone demanding to see him. Sarah. Elizabeth's sister.

"Jason, thank god!" Sarah exclaims, her cellphone ringing in her pocket, but she doesn't move to answer, clearly ignoring whoever was on the other end. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Please. Its about Elizabeth."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	11. Chapter 11

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

 _It had been a long, draining day as she got home to the studio, kicked off her shoes and just dropped down onto the couch in favor of falling asleep and forgetting the outside world for the rest of the day. She and Jason are set to leave this weekend for a nice long getaway at their safe house, something she truly couldn't wait for. Its been nearly a month since they last saw each other, his business keeping them at a distance, but he promised her that this weekend is all theirs and she couldn't wait for that._

 _After a day of placating Emily, she could sense that she was starting to clue in on the changes happening between them, but she couldn't tell her the truth. She couldn't spoil what she had with Jason by confessing it to her best friend, no matter how badly she wanted to. Jason promised a future out in the open and she will hold him to that. So, until she can tell Emily all that resides within her heart for her brother, Elizabeth will do her best to lie as little as possible. Just until Jason can secure their future and they no longer require all the secrecy._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _Dragging herself to her feet, Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh before walking over to the door, knowing that she wasn't about to get much sleep until she answered the door. Looking through the peephole of the most secured door known to man, thanks to her boyfriend, Elizabeth yanks it open as fast as possible when his beautifully addictive face comes into view. Pulling him to her in a split second, kissing him as soundly as she possibly could as he kicks the door shut behind him, Elizabeth clings to him, needing his touch as much as she craves it._

 _"I've missed you so much." she whispers as they lay their foreheads against each other's._

 _"You have no idea." he replies in the gentle tone she has missed so much. "I love you, beautiful."_

 _"I love you, too." she says wholeheartedly, pulling away to meet his eyes, god how she loved this man. "Is everything okay? I thought we weren't going to see each other until tomorrow."_

 _"Everything's..." he wanted to say okay, but he knew he'd be lying. "Its been tough. I asked Sonny this morning."_

 _"And?" she probes, needing to know. "What did he say?"_

 _"Nothing." he admits, letting out a deep sigh before reaching up one hand to caress her cheek. "I'll wear him down. I promise."_

 _"I believe you." Elizabeth smiles softly, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Well, you're here now, say you'll stay."_

 _"Actually, I have something else in mind." Jason concedes, confusing her as he drops down onto one knee and pulls out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber..."_

 _"Jason..." she gasps when he opens the box, silencing anything that was about to form._

 _"I know things are hectic, life usually always is for me, but I can't wait any longer." Jason says with his whole heart as he takes the ring from the box and her left hand in his. "Will you allow me the honor of becoming your husband?"_

 _"Jason..." she whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks as she drops to her knees before him. "Yes. I'll marry you."_

 _"I promise you, I will give us the life we've always wanted." Jason promises as he slides the ring onto her finger before framing her face in his hands, hers rising up to hold his. "I promise you, I will give you the life you deserve."_

 _From her studio, they made their way to a small chapel on the outskirts of town, marriage license in hand, where they made the most beautiful vows to each other. Both promising that this would only be the beginning. They will find their way to the future they have only dreamt for and they will do so together. Now and forever. Once they were named man and wife, not a dry eye in the house between them, the minister, and the minister's wife, they thanked the couple and made their way to their safe house where they made love through the night. It had been just after midnight that Elizabeth made the request to go out on their first ride as husband and wife. He knew the risks, but he couldn't deny her anything in that moment. He'd do anything to keep that smile on her face._

"Jason, did you hear anything I said?" Sarah questions when he remains eerily silent long after she had explained everything that transpired since the accident. "J-Jason?"

"My every instinct is to kill you where you stand." Jason states before standing right in front of her, tears welling up in her eyes as they met the lethal gaze of his. "If Elizabeth's life wasn't on the line...you'd be dead. Let's go."

A gasp caught in her throat, she doesn't speak as they leave the building in the direction of their vehicles, Jason instructing Johnny to drive Sarah's car with her as they head to the facility. Straddling his bike, he rides behind them, racing through the streets to get to the facility as fast as possible. Johnny asked no questions once he was told of the possibility of Elizabeth's survival. Together they made it to the facility in little under a day. The moment they entered the facility, they were met with an arguing Emily and Audrey. The moment their eyes landed on him, however, Audrey knew it was the end. And boy was she right.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Emily knew the risks of her staying back while sending Sarah, but she couldn't care less at the moment. After believing Elizabeth to be dead, she just didn't have the strength to walk away, not when she was laying right in front of her. When the orderlies come to wheel Elizabeth out to lunch, she asks them to be the one to take her, needing to find some way to break through to her. Granted as much, she wheels her into the dining hall where she picks food that looked the most appetizing, a term used quite loosely.

Situating her at the table, she tries to get her to eat, refusing to let them stick a feeding tube into Elizabeth. When she doesn't respond in the least, Emily turns her away from the table, to face her head on as she does whatever she can to break through the fog. Gripping Elizabeth's face in her hands, she demands for her to see her, to look past the haze and truly see her. It took a few minutes, but eventually Elizabeth whispers her name and a deep breath escapes Emily's lips. Thank god.

"Yeah, its me. Emily." she whispers, tears welling up in her eyes as they spring to Elizabeth's. "I'm here."

"Emily." she whispers, her tears starting to fall.

"I know things have been rough and its far from over, but I need you to eat something. Please." Emily begs her, gesturing to the food laying out on the table. "Anything. Your choice. Just...please. Eat."

"No." she breathes out, refusing to even look at the food.

"They've done unspeakable things to you, I know." Emily says, forcing her gaze back to her. "They broke your soul, but this...this isn't the answer. Don't let them win, Elizabeth, please! Don't let them end you."

"..."

"Sarah says you won't believe her when she tells you that Jason does exist. That my brother is real." Emily says, trying to keep herself together as much as she can. "And I don't blame you for that. After what they have done to you, I wouldn't believe it either. But, don't you think that maybe, just maybe, it'd be best to keep your strength up just in case he really is more than just a figment of your imagination."

She doesn't speak again, but she does open her mouth slightly, allowing Emily to feed her the soup. She doesn't finish the bowl, but she does eat nearly half the soup and that gave Emily hope. Setting the spoon back down, she lets out a deep breath before gently wiping Elizabeth's mouth with a napkin. Whispering a thank you, Emily rises to her feet when the orderly comes over to move her over to sit before the glass doors like they do every day since she arrived.

Needing to know more, Emily does her best to find out what has been happening to Elizabeth, realizing just how much it was going to take to get Elizabeth back to the girl she used to be. Out of all the people in that facility, it was the nurse that had the biggest heart, confessing all that has transpired with Elizabeth's treatment. The nurse couldn't believe it when Emily told her that Jason Morgan wasn't just a figment of Elizabeth's imagination. That Jason Morgan was, in fact, her brother and he was very much alive.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing here?" Audrey's voice causes Emily to thank the nurse before turning to the older woman. "I knew they never should have told Sarah about her."

"Well, if it isn't the devil herself. Taking some time out of hell to check on the girl you destroyed?" Emily counters with anger. "Did you really think you could keep her a secret forever?"

"Would have worked if those imbeciles didn't bring Sarah into the mix." Audrey states firmly, standing in front of Emily. "He would have gotten her killed. Nearly did. So, don't for a second, think I will apologize to the likes of you."

"To what end, Audrey, huh?" Emily counters in frustration. "To what end would you doing this be okay?! She's barely herself. She hasn't eaten in days! So, please, tell me, how any of this crap you've done to her is okay?!"

"Until you love a child, you couldn't possibly understand why I did what I did!" Audrey snaps. "I didn't watch her grow into a strong woman to see her die like a mob slut."

"I don't need to love a child to know that what you have done is the farthest thing from loving a person that a person can get." Emily says seriously, getting into Audrey's personal space to deliver this very lethal message. "You took a beautiful, vibrant woman and reduced her to nothing. If my brother doesn't put an end to you and the rest of your hellish family, you damn well believe I will!"

Just as Audrey was about to say something else, the doors to the facility opened up and in walked Audrey's downfall, her brother and Sarah. A smirk playing at her lips at the sight of her brother, Emily knew in that instance that he was back to his old self and out for blood. Sarah looked pale as a ghost and she could only imagine what her brother had said to cause that look to grace Sarah's face. Turning to Audrey, watching as realization flashed through her features, Emily could see the woman begin to unravel, trying to figure out how to get out of that moment in one piece. Something Emily will ensure doesn't happen.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	13. Chapter 13

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

The atmosphere within the facility became thick with tension as they stood in the entrance hall facing off with each other. Jason could see that Audrey was searching for a way out. A way to escape perdition. Though he can see the fear begin to fill her eyes, she maintains her composure as if his presence there meant nothing to her. His eyes find his sister's for a moment, a look of relief flooding her features almost instantly. He had felt her absence since waking, but he understands now why she had kept her distance. She had believed she lost her best friend and he had been the one to cause that pain. Of course, its clear to all of them whose responsible for what happened to Elizabeth and every last one of them will pay for it if its the last thing he does.

"Maybe it'd be best if you took a break." Johnny suggests to the nurse who was simply watching the stare down. "Its about to get messy."

"Um, yeah, sure." the nurse replies, tearing her gaze from Jason to look at Johnny. "I don't suppose that would make him Jason Morgan, would it?"

"It does." Johnny confirms, watching as understanding floods her features. "So how about it?"

"I...I'll take that break now." the nurse says as she walks out from behind the desk. "I'll just inform the doctor that Mr. Morgan has arrived."

The moment the nurse cleared the doorway, Audrey began badgering Sarah for what she has done, bringing Emily and Jason here to the facility. Spewing a whole lot of bull about betrayal and how if anything were to happen to Elizabeth from here on out, it was on Sarah's head. Because, if it weren't for Sarah, they would have had Elizabeth exactly where they needed her to be, but no. Sarah just couldn't keep her damn mouth shut long enough for them to do what needed to be done. The look that graced Sarah's face at the mention of betrayal almost had Jason feeling bad for the girl. Almost.

"Betrayal?! You dare speak to me about betrayal?!" Sarah shouted, causing Audrey to take a step back. "You took my sister and you turned her into something unrecognizable!"

"She did that all on her own!" Audrey corrects her. "Just like you, the moment you betrayed this family!"

"The way you betrayed Pops by failing to keep Elizabeth safe like you promised?!" Sarah counters. "If only he could see what a wicked bitch you turned out to be by torturing **his** granddaughter."

"That's enough!" Audrey snaps at her. "Don't you dare speak of my husband!"

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" Sarah challenges her, having had enough. "Hell, maybe that's why you did this to Elizabeth. Because she was by his side when he died and you weren't!"

"I said enough!" Audrey shouts, charging at Sarah, but is immediately blocked off by Johnny.

"Give me a reason, you old hag." Johnny states, an lethal look in his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Take Emily to Elizabeth." Jason says, placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him back a step. "No one gets near her. Understood?"

"Understood." Johnny says firmly before turning away from Audrey to gesture for Emily to walk ahead of him. "After you."

"Jason..." Emily started to say, but is immediately silenced by the pained look in Jason's eyes. "Okay."

Emily's eyes remained glued to Jason's back as they walked out of the room, turning around once he was out of sight, she let out a deep sigh. Walking with Johnny to where she had left Elizabeth, they find that she has been moved back to her room, their destination set before them as they walk from the room to find Elizabeth. Getting to her door, Emily puts her hand in the hook of Johnny's arm to stop him from walking inside, a burning question still plaguing her mind. A look Johnny understood.

"Johnny..." Emily drops her hand to her side. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid." Johnny faces her, leaning against the door. "What's on your mind?"

"What are they to each other?" Emily questions, needing to know. "I mean, I have an idea..."

"No one really knows. Except, Francis, of course. The guy's damn near psychic." Johnny admits. "If I had to wager a guess, however, I'd say the ring on his hand kinda paints a picture all it's own, don't you think?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Emily shakes her head, having noticed the ring on his hand almost immediately. "To think that they had gotten married in secret, though, it kind of makes me a bit sad."

"With what happened, do you really blame them?" Johnny points out, pushing himself off the door. "Look, Em, I get it. You're hurt that they didn't tell you, but they had their reasons. Valid reasons, from what we've seen. Maybe it'd be best to just let them have this one, huh."

"Yeah." Emily smiles slightly. "Doesn't mean I have to let Audrey off easy though."

"That one, I'll give ya." Johnny chuckles before pushing open the door. "With the look in your eyes, I just might want to buy front row seats for what you've got planned."

"I'm sure you would."

"Holy hell." Johnny mutters when Elizabeth comes into view. "They really did a number on her."

"Yeah." Emily says with sadness as she walks over to sit by Elizabeth's bedside. "They did."

"I didn't really know her, but what I did know..." Johnny sighs, leaning against the closed door. "She was what my ma would call a force of nature. Wild and beautiful."

"She really was." Emily agrees, sliding her hand into Elizabeth's. "I got her to eat something earlier. Not much. But it was enough to give me hope."

"Lord help anyone remotely responsible for this." Johnny voices with a shade of foreshadowing. "Jason's not a man that forgives."

"If they are even remotely responsible for this, Johnny, they don't deserve help of any kind." Emily says firmly. "One way or another, every last one of them will pay for this."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	14. Chapter 14

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Turning his back on Emily and Johnny as they walked out of the room, Jason turned his gaze to Audrey and Sarah, just one half of Elizabeth's family. All his life, he had believed that his family was the worst that existed, they had to be after what they put him through. Standing there, staring at the two in front of him, he now sees just how wrong he had been. His family actually loved him. Regardless of all the crap that he had put them through, they always pulled through for him when it counted, always. A part of him now wishes that Elizabeth had that kind of support system. The kind of life she must have suffered with these people as her family. Boy did he owe her a future far brighter than the past she had to endure.

"If you th..." Audrey started to say.

"Shut up." Jason states in a low, menacing tone. "Save your breath."

"Excuse me?" Audrey snapped, standing her ground as Jason got closer. "Eliz..."

"I said to shut up." Jason states, grabbing Audrey by the throat, clenching it in his grasp. "This is the part where you listen."

Audrey remained silent, not even grasping for breath, a stern look in her eyes as she stares at Jason. Sarah couldn't help but be impressed with the way her grandmother was handling the situation. Had she been in that position, she'd be begging Jason to stop, to let her live, but not her gram. No, the elder woman stood there, her throat in the hands of a true cold blooded killer, staring him down like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jason waited for a response and received it through a slight nod of Audrey's head.

"You did what you did. I don't care for your reasons. I don't care for your self-inflicted illusions that you did this for Elizabeth's own good." Jason states icily. "Your end is near. Accept it. It won't come out of nowhere, it won't be a surprise. It'll be gradual. First, I will take your reputation then I will take your livelihood. And, just when you think its enough, just when you start to pray for peace, I will end you. Painstakingly slow with every ounce of pain you inflicted on Elizabeth and more. That's my promise to you. Get. Out. NOW."

The moment Jason released his hold on her grandmother, Sarah believed that she would fight back, that she would throw her weight around and try to rule over the moment, but she didn't do that. Audrey straightened herself out, stared Jason down for a long moment before inevitably walking out of the facility without a second glance back. Letting out a deep breath once the doors shut behind her grandmother, Sarah knew what would come next. It was her turn. The moment his eyes found her, she knew.

"Don't think for even a second, I hold you above any of them. You helped do this to her." Jason states firmly, standing before her. "With that being said, however, you gave her back to me and, for that reason alone, you have once chance. One. Leave and never come near us again. Do that and you live."

"I..." Sarah felt her heart tighten at the ultimatum. "She's my sister."

"Take it or leave it." Jason says with no remorse. "Your choice. I see you again, you're dead."

"Jason, wait!" she calls out to him when he turns to walk away from her. "Please...wait."

"What?"

"If I can never see my sister again, maybe you can give this to her." Sarah voices when he turns to look her, pulling out a small bag from her purse. "Its her personal belongings that she had with her during the crash. The hospital gave it to me when my family refused to take it. I believe her wedding ring is there, as well. I didn't know that's what it was at the time..."

"It is." Jason says after pulling it out of the bag. "Thanks."

"I know I can never make it up to Elizabeth. What I did...its unforgivable." Sarah says with a heavy heart. "But I never would have let them do what they've done to her had I known. She's my sister...I never wanted her hurt. Ever."

"There was a time in Elizabeth's life when all she ever wanted was for you to accept her for who she was." Jason says, standing in front of her Sarah, meeting her eye. "A time when you and your brother were her entire world. There was nothing she wouldn't do for either of you. To think that someone like her ever loved people like you...hear me when I say this, Sarah, you only have this one chance. Just this one. I see you again, I will kill you where you stand. Without hesitation. Without remorse."

Turning his back on her one last time, he leaves a shaken Sarah in his wake, one destination in mind. Elizabeth. Walking through the halls, he finds the one with Elizabeth's name on the chart, taking in a deep breath as he stands at the door, his heart aching with what awaits him within. Lifting up a shaky hand, he settles it on the doorknob, his heart pounding against his chest as he opens the door. Emily rises to her feet, her eyes locked on him as he walks through the door, but his attention rests solely on the woman laying motionless on the bed behind her. Each step like walking through wet cement, his body dropping like an anchor at her bedside, tears frozen in his eyes as he takes in the result of all they had done to her.

"Leave us." Jason chokes out past the pain.

"Jason..." Emily says as tears fall down her cheeks, seeing him in anguish.

"Em, don't." Johnny stops her from going to him, gently pulling her back. "Lets give him a minute alone with her."

"I..." Emily glances from Johnny to Jason before letting out a deep breath. "Okay."

As the door shuts behind them, Jason takes her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss upon it. She's asleep now, he'll let her rest, she more than deserved it after the hell that they had put her through. Her pulse beneath his touch felt so weak, proving Sarah to be right, she was barely hanging in there. Seeing her like this, so fragile, he makes a solemn oath, swearing that they will all feel the pain that she had felt. They will all learn the kind of hell that his wife has had to endure.

"I failed you. I promised you forever and all you got was a day." Jason whispers, reaching out his hand to gentle caress her cheek. "You suffered while I was oblivious. I will never forgive myself for the hell that you have suffered. What I can do is make every last one of them pay and live every single day trying to make this up to you. Just...please, Elizabeth...find your way back to me. Please."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	15. Chapter 15

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Jason had been sitting by her side for what felt like hours when the door to her room opened up and in its wake stood her doctor. Rising to his feet, he turned to face the doctor, fighting his every instinct to strangle the man where he stood. It was clear on the other man's face that he was afraid, the sweat on the side of his face evident of that. As much as he wants to kill him, Jason knows that it wasn't justified, not completely. So, instead, he takes a deep breath and steadies himself. He'll just have to settle for taking the man's career instead.

"A-Are you Jason Morgan?" Dr. Wells asks him, though it was quite obvious at this point.

"Yes." Jason states. "Are you the one that did this to my wife?"

"Y-Your wife?" Dr. Wells chokes out, seeing the reality that will soon be his own. "I wasn't aware she was married to..."

"A figment of her imagination?" Jason guesses. "That is what you tried to drill into her mind, isn't it? That I was nothing but a hallucination? That I didn't exist?"

"That is what her family told us." Dr. Wells explains. "They fought very hard to get her the help she needed."

"There was nothing wrong with my wife." Jason states, taking careful steps to place himself in front of the doctor. "If you had bothered to look into the situation, you'd have known that, as well."

"I-I was just doing my job."

"If you were doing your job, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?" a voice spoke from behind the doctor, causing both men to turn their attention to her. "Apologies, I'd have been here sooner, but traffic was dreadful. Thankfully I was just outside town limits when I got the call."

"Diane." Jason says when the woman walks into the room, dressed in her best lawyer outfit, a fire in her eyes. "I didn't call you."

"Your sidekick took that honor." Diane says simply, turning her focus to the doctor. "Now, Dr. Leonard Wells, you and I will be going back to your office where we'll have a nice long chat. Just as soon as you call your lawyer, that is, because I have already filed a malpractice suit in which we'll be personally suing you, this clinic, and the rest of your cohorts. A court official should be serving you by today's end."

"You can't be serious." Dr. Wells blurts out, his mind spinning from the words literally thrown at him. "I-I was doing my job!"

"No. You were not." Diane states sternly. "You were incompetent and took the word of a clearly psychotic family in place of doing your due diligence. Come now, doctor, your perdition awaits."

Exiting the room as swiftly as she entered it, Diane took the doctor back to his office to find out how this entire situation came about and all that had transpired since Elizabeth Morgan was brought to the facility. Getting the call, she had been in shock for one pure reason, Jason Morgan was married. Legitimately, undeniably, married. She hadn't believed that was even possible. The man seemed to be a true loner, never once glancing in the direction of any female that crossed his path and you can just about guess the kind of women that man attracted. While Diane set about in what she needed to do, Jason takes out his phone and makes a call that he hadn't thought he was ever going to make, but knowing there was no other way. It had to be done.

Morning had barely begun in the small quaint town of Port Charles when the sound of the house phone ringing could be heard echoing through the halls of the Quartermaine estate. Woken almost instantly, Alan Quartermaine is the one to answer the call, further woken from his fatigue by the sound of Jason's voice on the other end. Quickly waking his wife, he places the phone between them so that they can both hear their son, having been worried for him since he checked himself out of the hospital. When news of Sonny's disappearance spread through town, it only proved to worry them more when they didn't see him around town. Then the reason for the call escaped his lips and they knew what they needed to do.

"I'm on my way." Alan promises his son, quickly getting out of bed to get dressed. "Try not to worry too much, son, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll leave your name at the front desk." Jason replies. "And, dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Thanks."

Just like that, the line went dead, but a new sense of hope burnt brightly through Alan as he prepared to take his leave. While he was getting dressed and packing things he might need, Monica places a call to General to inform them that her husband wouldn't be in for a couple days. Once he was set to go, husband and wife make their way down to the car where they'll say their goodbyes for the moment. For their son to call them for help, in any capacity, it was enough to give them hope.

"I'll call you when I know more." Alan promises his wife. "This is good. Him calling us...its good."

"Yes, it is." Monica agrees before kissing him softly. "Be safe."

"Always am." Alan says before getting into the car and starting it up. "I'll be back when I can."

Taking off down the streets of Port Charles, he drives as fast as is legal to get to the facility and to his son. The moment he walked through the doors of the facility, he was met by his daughter, who he immediately wrapped in a warm embrace. He hadn't been aware that she wasn't at school. Given the situation, however, he doesn't blame her for taking the time away to be there. As they walked through the halls, she goes into further detail about the situation at hand, giving him all that has transpired since she arrived there.

"Son." Alan rests a hand on Jason's shoulder, causing him to rise to his feet to stand before him. "Any changes?"

"None." Jason says with a heavy heart. "She's fading fast."

"Why don't you and Emily head to the cafeteria, get something to eat, I'll call you when I'm done." Alan suggests, seeing just how much pain his son was truly in. "Give me time to assess her condition and figure out what's going on, okay?"

"Okay." Jason says after a long moment. "I won't be long."

Once alone, Alan quickly gets to work, taking her vitals and looking over the charts that was left by the bedside. The further into her chart he read, the angrier he became with what she has had to suffer through, unable to fathom how such qualified medical professionals could be so dense. Did they even think to research her claims? For the love of everything that's good in this world, a simple google search could have saved this girl from the hell that had been inflicted upon her. To think that Audrey Hardy had been responsible for all of this, he just can't believe it. How could she have gotten this horrific without anyone being the wiser?

"You're right. Her vitals are weak and they're only getting weaker." Alan says to Jason when he walks out of the room and finds him just outside the door. "With your permission, I'd like to get her airlifted back to Port Charles where I can run the tests I need to properly diagnose her. She has a much better chance at General than she does here."

"Okay." Jason shakes his head. "Do it."

"Where's the doctor that orchestrated all this?" Alan questions. "I'd like to give them a piece of my mind."

"Answering for their sins." Jason says plainly. "My lawyer's handling it."

"Good, that's good." Alan replies. "I'll make the arrangements. Just try to keep the faith."

"I'm not giving up on her." Jason says adamantly. "Not ever."

"Jase, I'm gonna head back to town, get things started." Emily says once their father walks off. "Check me when you get back, okay?"

"Take Johnny with you." Jason says as he hugs her tightly. "Thank you for everything, Em."

"What's family for, right?" Emily replies with a soft smile as she pulls away. "Be seeing you."

Jason stood there for a long moment after she walked away, bracing himself for the reality set before him, realizing that it was going to take a whole lot more than he thought it would to get her back. Forcing the tears to remain at bay, he makes his way back into the room to sit by her bed, cursing the world for breaking her down the way it has. Taking her hand in his, he sits in wait, knowing that she will be moved soon. With Emily going back to town to get things started, he has time to be by Elizabeth's side and ensure she gets the help she needs. Once he knows she'll be okay, once this hellish existence is behind her, he'll inflict his revenge on every last one of them.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	16. Chapter 16

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Stepping through the doors of the hospital, Alan immediately gets to work, rounding up everyone he needed to take care of his son's wife. The hospital's thrown into a whirl as they prep and execute all of Alan's orders. Standing by as she's taken away on a stretcher, Jason stands frozen just by the entrance, unable to move from that place. During the flight, Elizabeth's heart stopped for two minutes flat, the longest two minutes of his entire life. For those two long minutes, he had lost his wife and his reason for living this life at all. Two minutes.

"Jason." Monica breathes his name, walking over to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"She died." Jason voices, tears frozen in his eyes. "For two minutes...she was dead."

"But they got her heart started again, right?" Monica points out, trying to break him out of this state he's found himself in. "That's gotta give you hope."

"For two minutes, she was dead to me. Just two minutes and it nearly killed me." Jason says, meeting his mother's eyes, a single tear falling down his cheek. "To think of what she had to go through these last few months as they erased my existence from her life."

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Monica suggests, her heart aching for the pain he is in. "Alan will come find us when he's done."

"I can't lose her." Jason voices, his heart in a vice. "I just can't."

"And you won't." Monica swears with her whole heart. "Your father will not stop until he saves her. You can count on that."

Silently accepting her conviction, he walks with her to the cafeteria, needing to keep busy as he awaits news of his wife. The flight back to town had opened his eyes even further to the kind of existence Elizabeth had been in. Those two small minutes had nearly done him in. If he had been aware of her all that time, through those many months, if he had known she was dead, he doesn't believe he'd be alive right then. For Elizabeth to hold onto life, for her to keep pushing through all these months, no matter what they did to her, it gave him a new sense of survival. A new appreciation for the woman that he loved beyond measure.

After consuming a good amount of food, Jason and Monica make their way back to the waiting area, just in time to see a large group of men dressed in suits walk through the doors. At the head of the group is none other than Francis, who orders the men to take their places along the perimeter and outside the emergency room where Elizabeth is currently being treated. A slight smile graces his lips as Francis walks over to him, accepting the hug the man offered.

"John call you?" Jason guesses after his mother walks off to get an update on Elizabeth.

"Yeah." Francis admits. "Kid was adamant that you needed the security."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, man." Francis assures, gesturing for them to have a seat in the waiting area. "So, fill me in, what's been happening?"

Though he'd rather not rehash everything, Jason needed to talk to someone and there was no better person to talk to than the man sitting across from him. Francis just has this way of lending clarity to his life when things become too complicated. So, taking in a deep breath, Jason laid it all out for him, detailing all that's happened since he found out the truth. The look that graced Francis's face portrayed it all. As the man made the sign of the cross, he makes a small prayer for Elizabeth's life and healing.

"What comes next?" Francis dares to ask. "How can I help?"

"Emily's handling Audrey at the moment. She and Edward have been holed up in his home office since she returned to town." Jason explains. "I need you to track down Jeff Webber and his wife."

"Done." Francis replies with conviction. "Anything else?"

"No. What comes after that is on me." Jason says firmly. "Once I know she's safe. I'll handle it."

"Understood." Francis says before rising to his feet. "I'll get started on tracking them down. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Rising to his feet, Jason walks the halls to get himself to the emergency room where his wife is, finding his mother walking out of the room when he gets there. The look on her face, it froze him to the spot, then a small smile touched her lips and he knew that his wife was okay. That she weathered whatever storm she had been trapped in and that she'd be okay. Walking over to the door, he looks in on his wife, who lay motionless on the table, his eyes finding his father's soon after. A single nod from him solidified his belief. She's going to be okay.

"Her physical injuries from the crash healed surprisingly well given that the doctor's didn't really pay them much heed." Alan explains to his son. "As far as the damage caused by her time at the facility, the days she went without eating really took its toll on her body. That paired with the drugs they had her on, I'm not going to lie, there's a long road ahead."

"She's alive." Jason says after a long moment. "As long as that's true...I can handle the rest."

"They're prepping her room now, it shouldn't be too long." Alan says as he steps to the side. "You can go in, if you want, I'm sure your presence will help her a great deal."

Out of nowhere, Jason stepped up to his father and wrapped him tightly in a warm embrace before stepping away to walk into the room. Stunned into silence, Alan stands by his wife as they look in on Jason as he pulls up a chair to sit by Elizabeth's bedside, gently taking her hand into his as he does. Tears welling up in Alan's eyes, he stands there for a long moment, just taking in the man his son has turned into. Smiling softly as Monica slid her hand into his, he leans over and places a soft kiss upon her temple before allowing her to lead him away from the room.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you survived all this time with those people doing all they had done to you." Jason whispers, gently holding her hand in both of his. "Whatever it took to get you this far, I need you to keep going, keeping fighting, and I promise you I'll do the same. I won't give up on you, Elizabeth, not ever. So, please, don't give up on us. Find your way back. Please."

* * *

 _I'll keep this short and sweet. This story had been a musing of mine for quite some time now, I just never thought it'd generate this kind of reaction from anyone. I thought I'd write it, it'd be a nice story for me to read once it was done, never once did I expect others to like it. So, thank you, for taking this ride with me and continuing to support my little fic._

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	17. Chapter 17

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

 _Sun shining overhead, she felt a sense of tranquility settle over her, something had changed. She could feel deep in her soul, something had most definitely changed, but she couldn't place it. Walking through a field of flowers, winding blowing through her hair, Elizabeth takes a deep breath in. Its such a beautiful day, peaceful, as she takes a leisurely walk through the meadow. It felt like she could walk forever and never tire of that feeling. Then she felt it, something tugging at her heart, something pulling her back. A strong, addictive, almost blissful feeling, pulling her from that place._

 _"Pops." she breathes out at the sight of her grandfather. "How did you get here? I thought I was all alone."_

 _"You're never truly alone, sweetie." her grandfather smiled softly, taking her hand in his. "You know you can't stay here forever, don't you?"_

 _"Why can't I?" Elizabeth questions. "Its so beautiful here. So peaceful."_

 _"You're not wrong about that." he agrees as they start to walk through the flowers. "But there are better things waiting for you out of this place. Life awaits you."_

 _"A life where everyone thinks I'm crazy." she counters, taking in a deep breath. "No. Here is better. There's no drugs or pain here. No one telling me I've lost my mind."_

 _"I know its easy to want to escape it all. Believe me, I know the temptation." he voices with love. "Okay, lets say you do stay here, what then? What will happen to those that love you? To your husband?"_

 _"My...my husband?" she looks at him with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not married."_

 _"Aren't you?" he counters, lifting up her left hand to show her the ring that now rests on her hand. "What's this stand for then?"_

 _"That...that wasn't there before." Elizabeth lifts her hand out of his to look at the ring, emotions flooding her entire being. "I remember this ring."_

 _"You should, its your wedding ring."_

 _"But...if this ring is real...if what you're saying is real..." Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears as she lifts her gaze from the ring to look at her grandfather. "D-Does that mean...Jason..."_

 _"Only one way for you to find out." her grandfather says, framing her face in his hands. "Go. Live your life. Claim your happiness, my sweet girl."_

 _"Okay." she whispers, tears falling down her cheeks as she's pulled into a warm embrace. "I love you so much, Pops."_

 _"I love you, too, sweet girl. More than you know." her grandfather says with his whole heart. "Be happy."_

It had been two days since they brought her back to Port Charles, two days of waiting on bated breath for her to wake from the deep slumber she has found herself in. They tell him that sleep's good for her at this point, her body giving itself a chance to heal from the ordeal that she had suffered through. They've suggested he take a few hours to leave and take care of himself, but he refused each time. He's not leaving there without her.

The only thing that has keep him calm through it all is knowing that Audrey has begun to lose all the things she holds near to her heart. The story of what she had done has been plastered over newspapers and streaming nightly on every media outlet imaginable. The hospital has already begun the process of relieving her of her duties there. Soon she will lose her source of income and from there she will begin to lose it all.

Glancing down at Elizabeth's hand that rests in his, he lets out a deep sigh, he had hoped that by placing her wedding ring on her hand it would give her something solid to hold onto. Something to pull her out of unconsciousness and back to the world around her. Her vitals have begun to rise to normal levels while she was slowly gaining back her complexion. All things that they say should give him hope, but he just can't feel it until she wakes up and her blue eyes connect with his.

"Jase." Emily's voice pulls his attention from Elizabeth. "Hey, I brought you something to eat. Figured you could use something other than cafeteria food."

"Thanks." he says, rising to his feet to hug her before accepting the food, his hand never leaving Elizabeth's. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, of course, I'm more than okay." Emily assures. "Audrey came by the house today, practically begging Grandfather to end the vendetta against her. To which, of course, he told her to make peace with it all because he was just getting started."

"Good." Jason sighs, moving to sit back down. "She deserves it."

"That she does." Emily agrees, placing one hand on his shoulder. "How's she holding up?"

"Her vitals are stronger than before. She's gaining color in her complexion." Jason informs her. "They say she's slowly making her way back."

"Good. That's good." Emily says before leaning into hug him from behind. "I have to get going, but you call if you need anything okay. Even to talk."

"Will do." he assures. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime, big brother."

Listening for the door to shut behind his sister, Jason sets the food down on the table, one of the many things that he hasn't be able to really do since he returned to town. Food just wasn't something that agreed with him these days as he waits for Elizabeth to wake up. He just couldn't stomach it. Regardless of that, however, his family still insists on bringing him food, all but shoving the thing down his throat. As he sits there, however, he had to admit that the food did smell quite appetizing. Deciding that some food couldn't hurt, he places a gentle kiss upon her hand, whispering a small prayer for her to wake up soon. Then, just as he was about to release his hold on her hand, he heard the most beautiful sound in all the world.

"Jason." she voices on a whisper, her eyes still closed, prompting him to release her hand and frame her face in his hands.

"Hey." he whispers, gently brushing his thumb against her cheek. "I'm right here."

"J-Jason." she whispers again, her eyes starting to flutter before finally opening just a sliver. "Jason."

"Hey, beautiful." he whispers, tears falling from his eyes as they fell from hers. "Hey. I'm right here...I'm here."

"Hi." she whispers, her lip trembling as her hand reaching up to touch his face. "God, tell me you're real...tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming." he swears with his whole heart. "I'm real. I'm here. I love you!"

"I love you, too." she whispers, her eyes sliding shut as his lips gently touch her forehead, filling her heart with so much love. "Forever. Always."

"For all of eternity."

"For all of eternity."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	18. Chapter 18

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Trudging her way into her home, Audrey slams the door shut behind her, right in the faces of the media dogs camped out on her front yard. All day they have trailed her, demanding answers for the things she had done to her granddaughter, all wanting to know how a socialite like herself could drop so low as to torture her own flesh and blood. They're relentless to the point of insanity.

Torture? Really? What she did was not torture. What she did was salvation! She broke every moral she had in trying to save her granddaughter. How can they not see that? All the sacrifices she had made for such an ungrateful child. A child so hellbent on destroying herself for a man not even worth the air he breathes. She descends from one of the original families of Port Charles. Sure, the man did as well, but he long since shed his polite society role for one on the other side of the tracks. Elizabeth still had a chance to be set back on the right path!

You'd think the only family higher than her own would understand! You'd think that Edward Quartermaine, of all people, would understand her desire to save her grandchild! No. Instead, the elder man took the higher road, belittling her for all she has done to her kin. The man has made it his sole mission in life to ensure her downfall. To ensure that she paid with every ounce of flesh and blood that she had to spare. They've already set about to the career she had spent many of her years obtaining. Chastising her for accomplishing the unthinkable. Nearly accomplishing anyway.

Pouring herself a stiff drink, she trudges further into the house, dropping down onto the couch as she slowly downs the harsh liquid. It took everything in her to place herself in front of Edward. It took every ounce of restraint to plead for his understanding. For his forgiveness. Did he hear her? Did he listen? No. He did neither. He didn't care.

 _"You want mercy? You ask my forgiveness, but you will receive neither from me." Edward says sternly, standing firmly in front of her at the entrance to his home. "You made your choices. Its time to answer for them."_

 _"Like you've never done anything questionable in your life." Audrey counters in frustration. "Why does what I did matter to you so much, Edward?! Why do you care?!"_

 _"You mean other than the fact that I made a solemn promise to my oldest friend to keep watch over his family?" Edward questions plainly, raising a hand to his granddaughter, Emily, to keep her in place at the door. "A promise you made to him, as well, from what I recall."_

 _"So this is for Steve?" Audrey scoffs in disbelief. "You're destroying his wife for the sake of that child? Hardly."_

 _"Take a look around you, take in what has been created from the dream of two men." Edward says with a wave of his hands. "Two men created this town. Men who put their all into a town both time and others had forgotten. We took this town from the ashes it had been and we built it to be as it stands. Because of that, the two men made a pact, our families will always be protected. No matter what. If we could manage, we will do what must be done to ensure that remains true. You remember that?"_

 _"That was decades ago! That girl means nothing to you in the grand scheme of things. Nothing!" Audrey screams, stumbling back when he moves to stand before her again. "She's not your family! Please, stop what you're doing and leave me in peace!"_

 _"That girl made a solemn oath, a vow, to my grandson, binding her till death and beyond." Edward reminds Audrey. "In the grand scheme of things, dear, that binds her to this family. MY FAMILY! Family you betrayed. Family you endangered. Family you nearly cost me."_

 _"I'm still Steve's family." Audrey points out, tears burning her eyes as she sees the truth. "If you still hold to that ancient oath to protect his family...I'M HIS FAMILY!"_

 _"You came with the package, an inconvenience through most of it, but it was bearable." Edward says irritably. "However, you are not his blood. You had merely been an add on to his existence. So, no, I will not stop. I will not grant your request for leniency. Make peace with your end, Audrey, because that's the only peace you will know."_

 _"Edward, please!"_

 _"Get off my property, woman." he states, turning his back on her. "Before I let the authorities do so with force."_

 _"Emily. Emily, please!" Audrey calls out to the girl as Edward walks past her into the house. "See reason. Please!"_

 _"Elizabeth's my best friend. My sister. And you destroyed her." Emily says with disdain. "Whatever befalls you now, Audrey, I assure you, its the least you deserve for what you've done. If you think that my grandfather's the worst of your problems...Jason will be on your trail soon. And that, Audrey, will be your true end."_

The fallout has finally reached the other families throughout the states. All her engagements, fundraisers and public appearances that she had been set to attend, all of it retracted. Every invitation to every function, all of it has been retracted without a single word. All by mail. No one will answer her calls. No one will hear her side of the story. No one cares. Downing the glass of liquor, she grabs the bottle and pours another then another. Drinking herself into oblivion. Her life brought to ruin for one indiscretion. For one person. Elizabeth.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	19. Chapter 19

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Late into the night, Elizabeth finds herself sitting up in bed, trying to piece together all that's happened from the last memory she could recall. Most of it comes in a haze, something she feels is mostly credited to the drugs they had been pumping into her all these months. Even sitting there now, it doesn't feel real, it doesn't feel like its reality. Glancing over at a sleeping Jason, she wants to believe, she wants to grasp onto the fact that she had gotten past it all, that she's finally where she should have been all along, but that nagging feeling is still there in the back of her mind.

This wouldn't be the first time that she's dreamt of him. That she has imagined him sitting by her bedside looking as angelic and perfect as he always did, as he does in that very moment. The fear that gets to her, the fear that's literally pumping through her veins as she sits there, is that this could all be a drugged up hallucination. She could be back at that place, drugged out of her mind, dreaming of a man that isn't really hers. The room doesn't look all that different from the one she had been trapped in. For all she knows, she could have been transferred to another part of the facility, a way to mess with her mind and her heart.

Slowly pushing her legs over the edge of the bed, she carefully lowers herself into the waiting wheelchair, in desperate need of some fresh air. If she can just get outside, out into the open world, then maybe she can believe that she's really out of that place. Maybe then she can start to feel a sense of peace about it all. Laying in that bed, she can't seem to gain a moment's peace, fearful of the truth that she wasn't free at all. Taking one last long look at Jason, she wheels herself out of the room and down the halls, one destination in mind. Outside.

The night air surrounds her instantly as she wheels herself out onto the roof of the hospital causing her to take a deep breath in. God, it felt so good to be able to do that after all this time. At the facility, they'd always place her in front of those glass doors, staring out at the world, but never allowed to be apart of it. Never once allowed to step foot out of those doors. Life had been hard enough, but the denial of the outside world had only proven to make it that much worse. She remembers thinking that if she could just go outside, somehow, someway, he'd find her. If only she could go outside.

"Jason." she whispers, taking a deep breath before turning slightly to look at the man that owned her heart from the very moment she laid eyes on him. "I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"What hasn't changed?" he asks as he walks over to kneel beside her.

"My ability to feel your presence." she replies softly, reaching up one hand to touch his face. "To always know you're there before I even lay my eyes on you."

"The only face in the crowd that matters." he agrees, leaning into her touch before turning to place a kiss upon her palm. "Its cold out. Can we go back inside?"

"Not yet. Please. I just..." she sighs, dropping her hand into her lap. "I feel trapped in there. I know I'm not at that place anymore. I know that."

"But you don't feel it." Jason guesses, smiling slightly when she nods her head. "Make you a deal. You go back inside, stay the rest of the night, and I'll get you discharged in the morning."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth looks at him with hope. "You'll take me out of here."

"First thing in the morning." he promises. "Just, please, let me take you back inside. The cold isn't doing you any good."

"Okay." Elizabeth accepts, knowing he was right, she could feel it. "Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"You're not disappearing this time, are you?"

"No. I'm not." he promises, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'm not going anywhere again."

"I hope not." she whispers before relaxing into the wheelchair. "Okay, I'm good to go back in now."

Quietly, they make their way back into the hospital, Jason helping her back into bed once they get to her room. Every moment since he got to her, every last second, he has done his very best to take it all in. To cherish every second he's granted with her. Carefully picking her up out of the chair, he lays her down upon the bed, tucking her in ever so gently before retaking his place by her side. With a single look, he rises back to his feet and joins her, allowing her to nestle into his side, a silent promise that he's there. That he's not going anywhere.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you after the crash?" she finds herself asking, needing to know. "I need to know, Jason."

"Nothing compared to what you've gone through."

"Tell me. Please."

"I was in a coma for a while after the crash. When I woke up, every memory I had of you was gone, I didn't even know who you were." Jason answers honestly. "Sonny fed me this whole reality. A reality that didn't make sense, but I had no reason to doubt him. The more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense, the more I questioned it."

"How did you remember?" she asks. "What brought it all back?"

"Francis and Johnny reminded me of a few key points." Jason replies softly. "I went from the studio to our safe house. The longer I stayed there, the more I remembered, until I remembered it all."

"When did you find out about me?"

"The same day." he replies. "Your sister came to get me. I got to you as fast as I could."

"Good...that's good." she says, nestling deeper into his side. "You didn't have to be without me for too long."

"Like I said, nothing compared to what you lived through." he says, holding her close to his side. "For you to hold on for as long as you did..."

"My memories kept me going." Elizabeth admits. "Remembering us, all that we had been, it kept me pushing through. It kept me believing. Right up until the electroshock therapy, I held onto my belief of you. Of all we had been. I needed to believe you existed, Jason, I needed to."

"Elizabeth..."

"When they did it, when they pulled that final straw, I began to lose all sense of existence." Elizabeth explains, remembering how empty she had felt. "I started to believe that you didn't exist, that you were nothing but a figment of my imagination. As that settled in, I started to question myself, my mentality, my reasons for being. I could literally feel my soul draining from my body. I gave up on the world. On myself. I was just done with all. Not even Emily's words mattered to me."

"What made you come back?"

"My grandfather." she admits. "He came to me in a dream. Reminded me of what I already knew. Reminded me that you existed. That our love existed. That I still had so much life to live. A life with you."

"Wish I could thank him for that."

"Why did this happen to us, Jason?" Elizabeth looks up to meet his eyes. "What did we ever do to deserve any of this? What kind of person must I have been to deserve a family like mine?"

"We did nothing to deserve any of this." Jason states firmly. "No matter what they say to justify what they did, this had nothing to do with us and everything to do with them. You are not responsible for what they are. For what they did."

"Okay...okay." she whispers, closing her eyes as she relaxes into him. "I believe you."

"Rest." he says softly, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "You'll need your strength if we plan on leaving tomorrow."

"Love you." she whispers, the fatigue already pulling her under.

"Love you more." he whispers back, his eyelids starting to close. "Forever. Always."

"For all of eternity."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	20. Chapter 20

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Morning brought with it a doctor with a clipboard, as promised, with her discharge papers. Of course, the kind doctor on duty advised against her release, instructing her of all the ways that her health could be at risk after all she had suffered through. Before she could respond, however, Jason stepped in to assure the doctor that they were well aware of the risks and that, if needed, he had doctors on standby to ensure she makes a full recovery. Accepting that there was no keeping her there, the doctor handed over the clipboard for her to sign before leaving them to it. They had already gotten the lecture from Alan earlier that day when they messaged him for his approval on the discharge and a promise that he'll be stopping in to check on her later.

"Where would you like to go?" Jason asks her as he wheels her to the elevator. "Name it and we're there."

"Home." she breathes out, tilting her head back to look at him. "Take me home."

"You got it." he assures, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead before getting on the elevator with her. "Home it is."

Lifting her into the SUV, he helps her get situated before climbing in and taking off. Through the drive, she stares out the window, watching the world as it passes by. She could almost feel it, the sense of freedom, the closer they came to the safe house. Jason could see her begin to relax the farther they got from the hospital. Her smile started off small and grew as they took the final turn that would bring them back to their home together. As he killed the engine, tears sprung to her eyes, her smile as bright as it ever was as she took in the safe house in all its glory.

"I've dreamt of this place for so long." she whispers, her hand reaching up to cover her heart. "Home."

"Lets get you inside."

Taking her into his arms as she lays her head against his chest, Jason carries his wife through the threshold, instantly overcome with the same emotions that had flooded his entire being the night they came back home after their wedding. Keeping her secure against his body, he carries her all the way to their bedroom, setting her ever so gently down upon the mattress. Its just as she remembers it. So warm, so comfortable, so perfect. Turning her gaze to meet Jason's, her smile remains on her face as the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I feel it now." Elizabeth whispers, sitting up on the bed, her feet planted on the ground. "I finally feel it."

"Not as completely as I had hoped." he sighs, running his fingers through her hair. "I can see that you're still conflicted."

"You're not wrong." she replies softly, her hands resting on his hips. "Its going to take some time...maybe a lot of time...but I finally feel like myself. Like the person I was before they took me. Its subtle, but its there."

"Good." he whispers, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I do have one request."

"Name it."

"Before you do whatever you're planning to do to my family..." she places her fingers over his lips to stop his denial. "I know you like I know myself. You're planning something. I just want the chance to face my family before you do anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elizabeth says with conviction. "I need to know why this happened. I need to know why they did this to me."

"Okay." he says after a long moment of thought. "If that's what you need, I'll make it happen."

"Thank you."

"Here." he says, opening the drawer to the left, pulling out a sketch set. "I'm gonna go make us something to eat. Take it easy, okay?"

"You're too good to me." Elizabeth says as she takes the set out of his hands. "You sure you don't want me to help cook?"

"I think I'll manage." he smirks that adorably crooked smirk that she had dreamt of constantly while she was back at that place. "Sketch. It shouldn't take me too long."

Flipping open the sketchbook as he walks out the door, Elizabeth picks out a pencil before slowly bringing it to the paper, an image forming that practically brought her to tears. An image that started out so bright turned out to be overshadowed by a darkness that nearly broke her heart. The more she filled in the image, the darker it became, she should stop, but she couldn't. It felt almost as if her entire being was translating onto the page, portraying the darkness that had plagued her life all these months. Taking one look at the finished image, Elizabeth shuts the sketchbook swiftly, bringing it to her chest as she closed her eyes against the tears. Things had to get better. She had already reached the bottom of this hellhole. It had to go up from here. It just had to.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	21. Chapter 21

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Jeff Webber and his wife were nearly impossible to track down as they hopped from country to country, never staying in one place long enough for him to catch up to them. That was until they landed in Palermo. The moment they touched down in the city of Palermo, their country hopping came to an end. Leaving a message for Jason, he hopped on the first flight to Palermo, hoping and praying that they don't skip town the moment he gets there.

The flight was long and tiresome, making him wish he had sent a low level guard instead of making the journey himself, but he knew that this was too important a task to leave to a rookie. Landing in the grand city of Palermo, Francis was met with the most confusing welcome, four of Maximus Giambetti's top guards. If the plan was the send a message, this would surely do so. Ricardo, the highest ranked of the four, steps forward, extending a hand in welcome, a gesture he returned without hesitation.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Francis asks after greetings are exchanged. "Not that I don't appreciate a welcoming party."

"This is more of a farewell party." Ricardo replies respectfully. "Maximus sends his regards and asks that you kindly return to your country."

"Have I offended him in some way?"

"Not at all." Ricardo assures. "He understands why you're here. He acknowledges the urgency. He just isn't welcome to visitors at the moment. You understand."

"Jason sent me to do one task and one task alone." Francis explains. "I can't leave here without them."

"I'm afraid you can and you will." Ricardo replies as he pulls out an envelope. "For your boss. Safe travels, old friend."

Accepting the envelope from Ricardo, he turns around and boards the plane once again, leaving the city in his rear view as he heads back to Port Charles. Settling into his seat, he wonders what the hell had just happened. Why would the Giambetti don send him away without accomplishing his task? If they truly understand the weight of those people's crimes, if they truly understand why he had been there to begin with, why would they send him away? Though he wasn't sure what that was, he was sure of one thing and one thing only, Jason was not going to like this.

"Sir, its done." Ricardo reports to his boss as they stand before the two prisoners strapped down to separate gurneys, drugged out of their minds. "Are you sure its wise to beat the hornet's nest like this?"

"The man wants his revenge." Maximus says simply. "I want him to take control of the Port Charles sector."

"But we both know that Jason Morgan isn't a man that takes blackmail lightly." Ricardo points out. "What if he doesn't take the bait? What if he decides his revenge isn't worth the cost? He isn't Sonny Corinthos, sir."

"That's precisely why I'm doing this." Maximus says seriously. "If this tactic doesn't work, I'll move on to the next step. Morgan's the only person meant for that position and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that he steps into it."

"Sir, with all due respect, pushing his hand like this will only make an enemy out of him." Ricardo urges him to see reason. "There's gotta be another way, boss."

"Unfortunately, there is not." Maximus sighs. "Its been put to a vote and Morgan needs to step up or they take him out. Simple as that."

"Understood." Ricardo sighs. "I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt you."

"You and I both." Maximus agrees before turning away from the couple. "Up their dosage slightly every hour until you reach maximum dosage. We don't want our couple flying the coup before we finish this."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Ricardo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your concerns are noted. Jason Morgan isn't a man anyone wants as an enemy." Maximus states. "In this job, however, we must take it as it comes. Whether we like it or not."

"Of course."

"When you're done here, send my boys up to my office." Maximus says as he pulls open the door. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	22. Chapter 22

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Crumpling the letter in his grasp, Jason yanks out his gun and empties the clip into a target downrange before dropping his arm to his side. He should have known that Giambetti was going to be a problem. He, like Sonny, just can't see the truth if it smacked them in the faces. Jason wants out of this life. Not only for he and Elizabeth, but also for the family they plan on creating together. When he had gone to Maximus to help persuade Sonny, he had done his best to convince the don that all their organizations would be better off with him out of the business. It would be a fairer fight that way. How foolish must he have been, albeit hopeful, that Maximus would see it his way.

"What do you want to do now?" Francis asks Jason, who was gripping both the letter and his gun tightly in each hand. "I have some contacts within the Giambetti Organization. People that owe me a thing or two..."

"I appreciate the offer." Jason says, taking a deep breath before placing his gun at the small of his back. "But this isn't the kind of thing that requires that level of interference."

"What then?"

"I'll get to the Webbers. One way or another." Jason says firmly, turning to face him. "For now, we have Audrey, and her death takes precedence over the other two."

"What about Maximus's letter?" Francis dares to ask. "With Sonny out of play, someone needs to take over."

"And someone will." Jason states. "Just not me."

"Understood." Francis accepts. "According to Johnny, the old lady hasn't left her house since her plea session with the old man. Whatever glimpse he could catch of her, its apparent she's not doing so well."

"Good."

A loud crash followed by the sound of shattering glass breaks up their discussion as Jason springs forward to run through the house in search of Elizabeth. From the living room to the bedroom, there's no sign of Elizabeth, a field of debris trailing its way to the side of the house. Heart pounding he yanks open the sliding doors, his eyes roaming across the yard before they finally land on Elizabeth kneeling on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself. Instructing Francis to stay inside, he carefully makes his way over to her, gently laying his hand atop her shoulder. As her gaze meets his, the destruction that lay within them, Jason could do nothing more than wrap his arms around her, holding her close as the tears tore through her, anger and heartache shaking her to her core.

Clear across town, Audrey has started her day with an age old friend, whiskey. Not even bothering to pour herself a glass, she drinks it straight from the bottle, more than done with her life at this point. She can't even step out into her yard without someone jumping down her throat. Her windows have been covered with eggs and tomatoes, toilet paper covering most of the exterior of her house, don't even get her started on the driveway. As she was about to throw herself down onto the couch yet again, the secret passageway that leads to the underground cellar opens up and in walks her own personal devil.

"Honestly, Florence, have you no sense of dignity? Wallowing about like a mere commoner." her sister's face scrunches up in a look of disgust. "If you had simply done as I had suggested, you'd have gotten the results you so clearly desired."

"I haven't been Florence in quite some time, Helena." Audrey states, gulping at the whiskey. "Whom shall I thank for your momentary presence in my life so I can thank them with a bullet to the head."

"Always the dramatic. Clearly you deserve whatever fate awaits you." Helena sighs, yanking the bottle from her grasp. "If you are to die, child, die with dignity. The last thing you need is to be found in a pile of your own fluids."

"Says the woman that tried to kill me when I was born." Audrey counters with frustration. "Give that back. Now."

"Yet, if I had succeeded, the world would have been much better off." Helena counters swiftly. "Cassadine genes are such a waste on you."

"Why must you always appear when I least desire it." Audrey groans, picking up another bottle of liquor, seeing as she clearly wasn't getting it back from Helena's grasp. "My death is quite imminent, I won't be a blithe on your life for much longer."

"Of that much I am certain." Helena replies plainly. "Which brings me to the purpose of this visit."

"And that purpose would be?" Audrey questions just as Helena pulls a vial from her coat pocket. "You're here to ensure my death."

"As you had so eloquently pointed out, your death is quite imminent." Helena says as she pours the vial into a glass before mixing in a dose of whiskey. "Can't have you blabbing all my secrets to the likes of Jason Morgan, now can I?"

"I would never..."

"Torture does wonders on the tongue. Trust me, its what I specialize in." Helena counters as she hands her the glass of poisoned whiskey. "It'll be quick and painless. You won't even feel yourself slipping away."

"I should have known you'd be the end of me."

"That much we can agree on." Helena smirks. "With your death, our secret dies with you, not a soul around to remember it even happened."

"You'd still be alive."

"As if I'd ever utter those words."

"Neither would I." Audrey says as she stares at the glass. "Suicide is not my way of dying."

"You'd rather Morgan get his hands on you and pay you the same respect you had his darling wife?"

"I loathe you."

"I loathe you, too." Helena assures. "Now drink up. I haven't all day to debate this with you."

Helena watched intently as Audrey tipped the glass and consumed the drink to the last drop. Slowly the poison took affect, Audrey melting into the cushions as she took her last breath, signalling the end of her existence. Checking her pulse for good measure, Helena let out a deep sigh of relief, she's really and truly dead. Thus ensuring the security of her long kept secret. It had been bad enough when Florence changed her name and fled their family in search for something more promising. It had nearly done their parents in when she chose a sorry excuse for a man as her husband.

Her death was a promise she had made long ago, making it bittersweet to see it come true. Helena had seen such potential when Florence called with a plan of betrayal for her own kin. It almost made her want to connect with her. Almost. Seeing as she couldn't finish what she had started, it was clear her death had been a favor to them all. She could never be a true Cassadine. What a fitting end for a failed Cassadine. Exiting the way she came, she makes it as if she were never there.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	23. Chapter 23

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

Maximus Giambetti wasn't one to do things without thinking it through beforehand. He doesn't make gut related decisions. He's calculative and he's precise. This situation, however, denies him that comfort. Since these vial beings plagued his life, he has done nothing but run on his gut. He has made decisions that would prove to haunt him in the days to come, but he couldn't stop now. Jason Morgan needs to take over the Port Charles sector and it wasn't negotiable. Not with the threat that hangs over the entirety of the five families.

"Father, you called for us?" Max, his eldest son, voices from the doorway, his dominating frame blocking his younger brother from view.

"Enter." Maximus replies firmly. "Secure the door."

"Yes, father." Max obliges, shoving his younger brother into the room before shutting the door and securing the locks.

"How informed are you on the current situation?" Maximus questions his sons.

"Couple wayward doctors that sought refuge under your roof." Max voices. "Poor choice on their end after they revealed their play."

"They're being hunted by Jason Morgan." Milo adds. "Word on the street is that he'd do anything to get his hands on them."

"Glad to see you're as sharp as ever." Maximus compliments them. "What you aren't aware of, however, is the threat that lingers over us if Jason Morgan doesn't take over the Port Charles sector."

"Wouldn't it be in our best interest for Morgan to stay out of the game?" Max questions his father. "He's the best of the best. When he wants someone dead, they're dead. One way or another. How does his taking control over the Port Charles sector bode well for us?"

"Because, son, if he doesn't take over Port Charles, before the truth of his wife comes out, the sanctity of the five families will be at risk." Maximus says sternly. "Jason Morgan may be a threat now, but he will be something far worse if he ever learns the truth."

"Could that even be possible?" Milo questions in confusion. "Morgan is a big threat as things stand now. What could possibly make him any worse than he already is?"

"When those two doctors came knocking on our doors, it wasn't merely for protection against their own poor choices." Maximus explains. "They came knocking at our doors for refuge in exchange for information on a threat none of us had even known was there to begin with."

"And this threat you are so concerned about has something to do with Jason's wife?" Max questions his father in an attempt to understand where he's coming from. "How much harm could a simpleton really cause for a powerhouse such as yourself?"

"More than either of you could fathom."

"Say I believe you." Max says carefully. "What do you suppose we do to level this threat before it becomes an issue?"

"That, my son, is the trillion dollar questions." Max replies seriously. "Which is why I brought you two here. This is set to be yours one day. Figure out a way to put an end to this threat by getting Jason to take claim of the Port Charles sector and that day can come a lot sooner than you think."

Max still wasn't convinced that the threat his father seemed to be so concerned over actually exists, but he is a son that obliges his father and he will do as he's tasked until he no longer has to. Pulling up a seat, gesturing for his brother to do the same, they sit with their father and begin to formulate a plan. Milo sits in silence, listening in and observing his family in action. Wondering to himself if this life is really meant for him. His brother is so much like their father that they could almost be twins, but he knows that Max will always think through his choices rather than jumping right in. He, on the other hand, cannot wait for Max to take over. The sooner he takes over, the sooner he can decide where his life will take him next. For now, he'll sit by, watch, observe, and learn.

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


	24. Chapter 24

**Erasing Reality**

* * *

It wasn't the smartest move or the wisest, but it was a move that had to be done. Informing his boss that he would be heading to Port Charles in search of Jason, try to reach him enforcer to enforcer, Ricardo hopped on the first flight out of Palermo. It has been many years since he had set foot stateside, a task he hadn't ever wanted to do, but one that couldn't be avoided at this point. Through the flight, he tries to think about how to phrase the words that needed to be spoken, hoping that his venture there would not be the end of his life. When his plane finally touched down in the small quaint town of Port Charles, he wasn't too surprised to find Francis and his partner, O'Brien, waiting for him on the airstrip.

"Would this be a farewell party?" Ricardo guesses when they step in front of him.

"This is safe passage." Francis extends his hand in welcome. "Old friend."

"Can't have you dying on your first day back to the states, now can we?" Johnny comments as he shakes hands with the enforcer. "What's it been? Eight years?"

"Give or take." Ricardo chuckles, walking with them to the waiting SUV. "Jason expected me?"

"Jason doesn't expect things." Francis says as he pulls out into the streets. "He appreciates you taking the time to come."

They made the venture in silence, a feat that had been quite difficult for Johnny, for sure, but it was managed. The ride had given him a little more time to think, solidifying his reserve in what he was about to do. If he allowed himself to think much more on it, he'd start to appreciate the comfort within the SUV. Being the top enforcer in Giambetti's Organization, there's things required of you that forbids you from gaining attachments to the people around you. Never know when you'll have to kill someone. It was just better not to get personal, just in case. Seeing these two as close as they are, the comfort they extend to those around them, it would make him a little regretful if he were to dwell on it.

"Johnny'll show you to the office while I let Jason know you're here." Francis informs him when they arrive to the safe house. "Help yourself to a drink while you wait."

"Just down this hall." Johnny explains as Francis walks off, guiding the enforcer. "Feels homey for a safe house, right?"

"Yeah. Not what I'd expect." Ricardo agrees as they enter the office. "I had forgotten the camaraderie that takes place with your people."

"Not the same in your organization, is it?"

"Not at all." Ricardo admits. "But it makes a living."

"I'm sure." Johnny replies before holding up a glass of whiskey. "Drink?"

"Sure."

They were left to the their own accord for little over half an hour before Jason came walking into the office and Johnny walked out. Clearly from the look on Jason's face, the man was going through some personal struggles, not that he could blame him. From what he learnt of the situation, it was obvious that they would be going through some hardships before life returned to normal. If it ever does. Shaking hands with Jason, greetings exchanged, they poured a drink for them both before they got down to business.

"The doctors are being heavily medicated, ensuring they remain exactly where they are." Ricardo informs him. "Although, I'm certain you could get to them undetected, if you really needed to."

"True." Jason accepts. "Doesn't excuse Maximus holding them hostage."

"Agreed." Ricardo replies. "My trip here has little to do with them and more to do with your wife."

"What about my wife?"

"There are things about your wife, things that have shaken Maximus to his core." Ricardo explains. "If it weren't for the risk to your wife, I wouldn't be here right now. Enforcer to enforcer, as a man whose life you have saved more than enough times, I come here in hopes that you'll be able to figure out the best solution for all concerned."

"My wife's life is all that concerns me." Jason says sternly. "I'll do my best, but when it comes down to it..."

"Her life over anyone else's. I understand." Ricardo accepts. "After all that she has been subjected to, I wouldn't blame you if you burnt it all to the ground."

"As long as we understand each other." Jason says carefully. "I'm listening."

* * *

 _R/R. Enjoy. Thanks._


End file.
